


Kesayangan Sang Takdir

by JuniorJumat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash-bukan-Slash?, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau selalu mendapatkan cerita dimana Harry pergi ke masa Tom Riddle, entah ia akan bertahan di sana atau kembali ke masanya sendiri. Cerita pun hanya berputar pada hal semacam itu, dengan atau tanpa usahanya yang mencoba mengubah Voldemort menjadi lebih baik. Namun bagaimana jika alur bercerita berbeda? Bagaimana jika, entah itu hanya sekali, seseorang ternyata mengikuti sang pengelana waktu kembali?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bab 01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate's Favourite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138717) by The Fictionist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sekedar pemberitahuan saja** : Ini bukanlah _slash_ (jangan percaya, sebab akupun tidak mempercayai hal itu :p), terjemahan ini dibuat dengan seenak jidat oleh penerjemahnya (lebih tepatnya se-kata apa yang terbersit di kepala, jadi sungguh, jika kalian mau fokus membaca terjemahan ini, JANGAN, kuulangi lagi, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUKA TULISAN ORIGINALNYA UNTUK MENGECEK, atau nanti akan muncul keinginan untuk memaki), dan terakhir, saya bermental lemah. Lemah sekali sampai nggak tahu sebenarnya niat awal meminta ini dari sang Author berhati baik itu untuk apa. Coba, tanya kenapa :(
> 
> Dan ya! Mari kita mencoba menikmati ini bersama!

Harry menunduk menatap meja makan Gryffindor, tak mengacuhkan tatapan para staf pengajar maupun siswa-siswi yang ditujukan padanya. Saat itu pembukaan tahun ajaran baru sedang diadakan, dan Harry tidak akan menyangkal jika pemuda itu tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia tidak akan berubah?

Ia baru saja melewati musim panas teraneh – bahkan untuk standar di dalam hidupnya yang selalu kacau. Melakukan perjalanan waktu dan menghabiskan waktu di tahun 1943 — tahun dimana Tom Riddle masih di tahun kelimanya. Pun tahun dimana semuanya berubah, ketika Kamar Rahasia terbuka dan bangkitnya sang Pangeran Kegelapan... Yah, bukan berarti Tom tidak pernah bertingkah layaknya Pangeran Kegelapan sebelumnya, garis bawahi itu. Ia pernah melakukannya, hampir di setiap waktu.

Namun itu bukan berarti Tom adalah sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri. Setidaknya, setelah semua hal yang terjadi, Harry setidaknya bisa memahami hal itu sekarang.

Ia tersenyum kecil penuh harap kepada dirinya sendiri. Terbayang jika saja pemuda itu dapat menghabiskan satu tahun lagi sebagai Harrison Evans, salah satu dari Duo Slytherin, dan tidak pernah berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Lagipula perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sendiri dapat jelaskan. Ron dan Hermione mungkin dapat merasakan jika Harry telah berubah, namun jika ia harus menjelaskannya sekalipun, pemuda itu tak yakin harus memulainya dari mana. Mereka akan panik jika mengetahuinya, setidaknya itu yang pasti.

Menurut teori yang berkembang, dari apa yang telah ia dengar selama ini, bahwa kematian Celdric telah berdampak dan membuatnya mengalami semacam trauma. Tulang belakang pemuda itu bergetar pelan memikirkan hal itu. Ia akui, memang tidaklah mudah untuk melalui semua itu begitu saja, namun bukan berarti ia tertekan dan mengalami halusinasi karenanya. Ia, tidak mengalaminya. _Sama sekali_.

“Harry?” tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

“Hmm?” Pemuda itu mendongak, memaksa untuk memperhatikan balik dan berhenti melamun sendiri.

“Apakah kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya.” Harry tersenyum singkat. “Aku baik-baik saja,” ujarnya sambil memasukan satu gulungan penuh spagetti ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpu.

“Kau tampak... berbeda,” ujar gadis itu, menimbang pelan. 

“Sungguh?” balas Harry lembut. “Berbeda dalam hal yang baik atau dalam hal yang buruk?” tanya pemuda itu sambil berkedip, memgetahui reaksi Hermione yang tampak terkejut selama beberapa saat karenanya. Kepercayaan diri, perubahan lain yang ia alami, Harry mengerti. Hanya saja dulu Tom selalu mendesak dirinya untuk memiliki kepercayaan diri, atau setidaknya bisa bersikap seolah ia memilikinya. Sebab begitulah cara Slytherin bekerja, kau harus memiliki kepercayaan diri atau para burung hering itu akan mencabikmu hingga berkeping-keping.

Dan kenapa pula ia masih bisa memikirkan Tom? Semua sudah berakhir. Ini adalah masanya sekarang, pemuda itu hanya akan menjadi gila jika ia terus memikirkan hal itu kembali. Lagipula, pemuda itu mengingatkan kembali, Voldemort masih tetap ada di masanya sekarang.

Ah...

“Hanya berbeda, itu saja,” elak gadis itu.

Harry hanya mengendikan bahunya, bersimpati pada apa yang sahabatnya itu rasakan.

“Kurasa seseorang bisa berubah,” ujarnya dengan nada lembut. Sekalipun begitu... Harry memang telah banyak berubah, namun ia berharap Tom tidak akan pernah mengalaminya. Pemuda itu tahu ia sudah berharap terlalu banyak, mengingat bahwa Voldemort masih ada di masanya. Salazar, bukankah itu terasa seperti seakan seseorang menusuk perutnya dengan sebilah es tajam? Kecuali jika dunia Tom saat ini sudah berubah menjadi alternatif dunia yang berbeda, dan itu pun jika hal semacam itu memang benar-benar ada.

Maka di sana nanti akan ada dirinya yang lain, mungkin, dan ia akan hidup bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu Tom akan menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri di Kementrian Sihir ketika ia berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Sedangkan Zevi Prince akan menjadi ahli ramuan yang mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk memamerkan bakat gilanya itu.

Perlahan, Harry membiarkan pemikiran-pemikiran itu memudar. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus membayangkan hal itu. Ia memang tidak sepatutnya. Sekarang pemuda itu hanya bisa berharap jika hatinya mau mengikuti alasan logikal yang diberikan oleh otaknya.

“Kupikir memang seperti itu,” ujar Hermione menyetujui sambil terus menatap menyelidik ke arah pemuda itu.

Sebelumnya, hal itu mungkin akan membuat Harry langsung berubah pikiran dan ingin memberitahu gadis itu segalanya. Namun setelah terus-menerus berada di bawah observasi yang dilakukan Tom kepada mentalnya, membuat pengamatan yang dilakukan orang lain kepada pemuda itu menjadi tidak seimbang jika harus dibandingkan. Ah, ia lagi-lagi melakukan hal itu. Memikirkan kembali _masa lalu_. Hanya saja ia memang merasa begitu sulit untuk membiasakan diri kembali. Harry bahkan hampir saja berjalan ke arah meja makan Slytherin ketika memasuki Aula Utama tadi, dan cemooh yang dilemparkan oleh Malfoy (yang mana di sini adalah Draco) malah hanya berhasil membuatnya terhibur saja. Ia hampir memanggil pemuda itu Abraxas, kau tahu. Karena sungguh, keduanya begitu terlihat sama.

Ia memakan gulungan penuh pasta yang lain. Penyeleksian telah berakhir, dengan beberapa tambahan pemberitahuan baru untuk semua asrama. Harry meremas kain celana di pangkuannya, ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu saat itu juga. Jujur saja, pemuda itu merasa ganjil hanya duduk di sana, bersikap seakan seperti semua yang ia alami sekarang tidaklah nyata. Seharusnya ia memang tidak merasa seperti itu, namun kenyataannya berbeda. Pemuda itu hampir berharap jika ia kembali ke tahun 1943 lagi, yang mana hal itu malah berakhir terdengar begitu konyol, karena ia menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya di masa itu hanya untuk memikirkan cara untuk kembali. Siapa yang menduga bahwa apa yang Harry butuhkan hanyalah dengan terkena mantra pembunuh saja. H–hanya saja, ia akhirnya bisa menerima keberadaannya di sana, dan mendadak ia dilempar kembali ke masanya sekarang.

Takdir sungguh membencinya.

Dan hal itu dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati.

Acara makan pun berakhir, begitu pula dengan usaha Harry untuk mencoba berpartisipasi dengan percakapan di sekelilingnya sebaik mungkin. Dumbledore pun berdiri untuk melakukan pidato.

Sebelum cahaya putih mendandak meledak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Semua orang menatap ke arah cahaya itu dengan bingung dan takut. Sedangkan Harry malah merasa gugup karenanya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Cahaya itu... semua terasa begitu familiar. Suara-suara yang terdengar dari cahaya itu semakin lama semakin keras, seperti suara kereta api yang berjalan mendekat dari dalam terowongan bawah tanah.

“Apa kau yakin ini bekerja?” Ah, itu suara Alphard.

“Apa kau mau mengatakan jika Tom akan melakukan kesalahan?” Dan yang itu suara Lestrange — masih mencoba menarik perhatian dengan pujiannya seperti biasa. Pemuda itu mendadak ingin tertawa begitu keras ketika lima figur remaja perlahan muncul di tengah-tengah aula. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Semua orang pun memekik tertahan.

“Apa maksud dari semua ini?” tanya Dumbledore menuntut penjelasan.

Ia melihat Tom memandang ke arah pria tua itu sekilas, bibirnya menekuk tipis ke arah jubah bermotif lebah dengan paduan berbagai warna yang dikenakan olehnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum kembali menatap ke arah kepala sekolah sekali lagi.

“Aku sedang mencari seseorang,” ujar Tom. “Harrison Evans.” Bisik-bisik segera menyebar di penjuru ruangan. Harry menggigit bibirnya, oh mengapa sang Pewaris Slytherin selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat segalanya tampak begitu dramatik. “Atau barangkali kalian mengenalnya sebagai Harry Potter?”

Bisik-bisik itu pun berakhir, dan menyisakan keheningan setelahnya. Semua pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah Harry seperti lampu penanda. O-ke, pikir pemuda itu gugup, mungkin ini saatnya ia berdiri dan membuat keberadaannya menjadi lebih jelas. Dam Tom pun menyeringai mengetahui hal tersebut.

“Jadi kau masih hidup kalau begitu? Ouh, berarti aku sudah berharap terlalu banyak.”

* * *

Harry merasakan seulas seringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

“Tentu saja aku tidak mati,” balasnya dengan nada penuh minat. “Ah, kau masih tidak lucu. Lupakan, aku sudah menyerah dengan mimpimu menjadi komedian itu... Ngomong–ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?”

“Mencarimu,” balas Abraxas. “Tom rindu melihat wajah mungilmu yang manis itu di sekelilingnya dan akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi memburumu. Ia jelas-jelas memfavoritkanmu, jika aku boleh berkomentar...”

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Dan Tom memutar kedua bola mata sebagai balasan. Seringai di wajah Harry pun semakin melebar karenanya.

“Aw, aku selalu tahu jika kau pasti akan merindukanku!” sindir pemuda itu.

“Aku hanya bosan,” ujar Tom. “Karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah tidak memiliki lagi seseorang untuk menerima pelayanan dari rumah sakit tercinta kita.”

Harry pun membuka mulutnya, menutup, lalu membukanya kembali.

“Itu cuma sekali,” gumamnya kesal. Tom hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

“Apa yang terjadi di sini?” tanya Dumbledore memaksa, terdengar begitu samar namun sekaligus juga menuntut di saat yang bersamaan. Harry pun baru menyadari jika mereka ternyata masih berdiri di tengah-tengah Aula Utama.

“Harrison Evans adalah Harry Potter,” ujar Abraxas memulai. “Jadi kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari alur paten yang selalu digunakan di dalam buku dongeng anak–anak yang ada dan lalu pergi ke masa futuristik, atau di dalam kasusnya kali ini—”

“—Jangan mengatakan pasteristik,” gumam Zevi. “Itu bukan sebuah kata!”

“—Kami sedang berlibur,” lanjut Abraxas puas, “di dalam masa pasteristik. Apakah itu topi seleksi? Luar biasa, kurasa kau bisa memberikan kami beberapa kamar di asrama Slytherin, bukan begitu?”

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahi karenanya, binar di mata pria tua itu sedikit memudar. Sedangkan Harry menggunakan momen itu untuk menatap kembali ke arah meja Gryffindornya diam-diam.

Ron terlihat menelan ludahnya, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi ungu yang tak biasa. Hermione sendiri tampak membeku di tempat. Mata pemuda itu pun bergerak menatap ke arah Ginny, yang mana kini sedang menatap ke arah Tom dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa. Wajah gadis itu memucat. Ough, sial. Oke, ia tidak sempat menduga itu sebelumnya.

“Aku tidak yakin hal itu akan memungkinkan,” ujar sang kepala sekolah dengan dagu terkatup rapat. Tom pun tersenyum menjawabnya; ramah dan terlihat begitu menawan.

“Apakah itu artinya sebaiknya kami pergi dan mencari akomondasi di tempat lain saja?” tanya pemuda itu sopan. “Contohnya... dengan diriku di masa depan, mungkin?”

Dumbledore pun langsung memucat mendengarkan implikasi tersebut, sedangkan Harry hanya mengerutkan kening sedikit karenanya.

“Berapa lama kau sudah berada di sini, Tom?” tanya pria tua itu. Tom hanya memasang ekspresi polos ke arahnya, sebelum ekspresi itu berubah dan pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Harry tersentak kala dasinya ditarik melewati sela-sela meja–meja makan di sana. Tom pun mendorong pemuda itu ke hadapan topi seleksi dan berkata.

“Seleksi ulang ia.”

Topi itu tampak seperti seakan berkedip ke arah mereka berdua, itu pun jika memang benar sebuah topi yang bisa berkedip itu ada. Namun, Harry mengingat kembali, ia juga berpikir jika kebanyakan topi pun tidak akan bisa menyanyi dengan suara keras atau pun membaca pikiran. Oh, lupakan.

“Gryffindor,” ujar Tom, mendesis. “Kau pasti bercanda denganku. Sial, sepertinya kau memang domba kecil pihak Cahaya, ya?”

“Aku sudah menyeleksinya dua kali,” topi itu merajuk. “Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Ia membuat kepalaku sakit.” Harry langsung mendelik ke arah sisa Slytherin lain yang berdiri di belakang keduanya sebelum mereka berhasil menghapus ekspresi simpati dan persetujuan yang mereka tunjukan sebelumnya kepada topi tersebut.

“Maka cukup katakan Slytherin saja,” ujar Tom tanpa minat. “Jadi kau tidak harus melakukan apapun lagi untuk dekat-dekat dengan pikirannya yang kacau itu.”

“Pikiran yang kacau?” beo Harry dengan nada pelan. “Diucapkan oleh seseorang seperti _mu_?”

“Gryffindor,” balas Tom, seakan menekankan poin terpenting di dalam pembicaraan mereka. “Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan _hero complex_ yang—”

“—Aku tidak mengidap _hero complex_!” bantah Harry tegas.

“Tidak,” sela Lestrange mencemooh. “Kau memang mengidapnya. Itu sungguh tampak menyedihkan.”

“Oh, sungguh?” Harry menelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. “Maksudmu sepertimu?”

“Aku tidak menyedihkan!” desis Cygnus. Harry hanya menyeringai, menatap pemuda itu yang semakin lama semakin geram saat mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

Dan itulah bagaimana akhirnya mereka pun pendapatkan akomondasi yang mereka inginkan.

Akhirnya, barangkali setelah satu setengah jam dan beberapa kali kegagalan saat mencoba membuat populasi siswa-siswi beranjak menuju ke dalam asrama mereka masing-masing, semua pun dapat terkendali kembali. Para kru dari tahun 1943 berhasil mendapatkan ranjang di asrama Slytherin dan juga jadwal pelajaran mereka. Tom yang masih terus berkomentar jika seharusnya mereka mendapatkan enam kasur, dan Harry yang juga masih bersikeras menolak untuk diseleksi kembali membuat Abraxas, Zevi dan Alphard pun melakukan taruhan dengan seluruh galleon yang mereka punya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, semua hal yang bersifat formal itu pun segera terlupakan dengan sendirinya. Para murid-murid, yang sebelumnya menahan diri dikarenakan para staf guru dan rasa ingin tahu mereka untuk melihat bagaimana penyelesaian yang terjadi nanti, langsung saling bertanya-tanya dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan teman di samping mereka. Hermione sudah meyakinkan Harry bahwa mereka _pasti_ akan membicarakan masalah ini di ruang rekreasi nanti – namun saat ini gadis itu masih memiliki para siswa tahun pertama yang perlu dipandu mengingat posisinya sebagai Prefect. Begitupula dengan Ron. Sedangkan Weasley yang lain masih harus menemani adik perempuan mereka yang tampak terguncang dan perlu dihibur. Harry sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah, mengingat sekarang ia malah tidak bersama dengan mereka.

“Apakah benar kau Harrison Evans yang ITU?” tanya seorang Slytherin, yang lamat-lamat ia ingat bernama Theodore Nott, dengan nada terkagum-kagum.

“Hai,” ujar Harry canggung. Para siswa Slytherin dari masa kini kebanyakan hanya menatap ke arah mereka semua, mencoba membuat opini dan rencana selama mereka memasukan informasi baru itu ke dalam tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

“Tapi, itu artinya kau adalah _Tom Riddle_ ,” gumam Nott, matanya yang tampak berkilat berbeda sekali dengan sikap tanduknya yang tampak berhati-hati.  
“Apakah barangkali kau memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Pollux Nott?” tanya Tom, menunjukan ketertarikan samar pada pemuda tersebut.

“Ia adalah kakekku,” jawab Nott.

Tom mengangguk mendengar hal itu. “Mm, kau memang tampak seperti dirinya,” ujar pemuda itu selanjutnya.

“Potter tidak mungkin orang yang sama dengan Harrison Evans!” seru Pansy Parkinson, sedikit tampak bodoh menurut Harry. “Sebab, sebab Evans itu seperti…” Suaranya melemah, tergantikan oleh semburat warna yang muncul menghiasi pipinya.

“Aku dapat meyakinkanmu jika ialah orangnya,” ujar Tom dingin. “Parkinson, apakah aku benar?” Pansy segera menunduk, langsung merasa terimindasi. Harry hanya menghela nafas. _Well_ , Tom memang tidak pernah menyukai Cassius, kakek gadis itu.

“Bisakah setidaknya kau berhenti satu malam saja untuk membangun kerajaan kecilmu itu? Jeez, kau memang mengidap _superior complex_ yang serius,” ujar Harry.

“Itu bukan _superior complex_ namanya jika ia memang lebih baik, tahu,” ujar Cygnus ketus mencoba membela. “Setidaknya ia memang lebih baik darimu. Tom, aku memohon padamu untuk mengizinkanku mengajari Evans mengenai apa itu yang dinamakan tata krama!”

Tom tampak sedikit terhibur karenanya. Sedangkan Harry tertawa, dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit tinggi dan kejam yang ia yakini pemuda itu tiru dari sang Penerus Slytherin sendiri.

“Oh engkau yang paling berkuasa,’ ejeknya dengan semangat. “Kuharap engkau memperbolehkanku untuk mengajari Lestrange beberapa trik. Aku bahkan bisa mencarikan beberapa biskuit anjing dan kalung leher — itu pasti akan tampak manis sekali!” ujar pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan bulu matanya. Cygnus tampak marah, Zevi, Abraxas dan Alphard malah sebaliknya tampak gembira karenanya.

“Sial, senang akhirnya kau bisa kembali, Harry,’ ujar Alphard.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan interogasi itu pun terus berlanjut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, atas desakan para guru, para murid asrama Slytherin pun menuju ke asrama mereka yang berada di bawah tanah, sedangkan Harry sendiri berjalan pergi menuju ke arah menara dimana asrama Gryffindor berada. Sekarang, setelah pemuda itu sudah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya atas situasi tadi, perutnya langsung terasa seperti sedang teraduk-aduk karena membayangkan bagaimana pendapat teman-temannya nanti.

Harry masih belum memperkenalkan kelompok temannya dari masa lalu dan masa ini, dan jujur, ia pikir hal itu mungkin memanglah pilihan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Menurutnya, mereka bisa terus terpisah dan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Tentu saja, akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri, namun ia sendiri meragukan hal itu bisa terjadi.

Terdengar suara 'hush' ketika ia memasuki lubang di belakang lukisan tempat pintu masuk, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan menyelidik dan curiga dari para Gryffindor yang lain yang menyambutnya. Ginny sendiri tampak duduk di sofa, dengan lengan Fred dan George yang melingkar di tubuh gadis itu. Harry pun segera merasakan syok, malu dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Hai semua," sapanya sambil memberanikan diri.

"Apakah ada yang lupa kau beritahukan kepada kami, Harry?”


	2. Bab 02

Harry terus berbicara hingga suaranya berubah menjadi serak.

Ia memberitahukan kepada mereka mengenai penyerangan dementor yang terjadi, ketika jiwanya ditarik keluar hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan kemudian jatuh di atas Tom dan kualinya beberapa saat kemudian tepat lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Ia juga memberitahukan kepada mereka mengenai bagaimana akhirnya pemuda itu diseleksi masuk ke asrama Slytherin, sekalipun ia sudah memohon sebelumnya, pula juga mengenai keingintahuan sang Penerus Slytherin yang tak mengenal kata ampun, yang akhirnya menyebabkan mereka berdua, Tom dan Harry menginap di rumah sakit pada malam Hallowen.

Keduanya pun melewati banyak pembicaraan saat larut malam (yang seringkali dikarenakan kebiasaannya yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya) maupun adu argumen setelah kejadian itu, yang akhirnya pun membuat pemuda itu lamat-lamat mau mengakui jika mungkin Sihir Ilmu Hitam tidaklah sejahat apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Kebanyakan penghuni Gryffindor terperangah marah, namun sebelum mereka dapat mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang merasa terkhianati, Harry kembali berbicara. Ia tersenyum tipis kala mengingat beberapa perdebatan hebat keduanya mengenai Darah Murni, dan bagaimana ia berhasil meyakinkan Tom bahwa mungkin darah murni tidak selalu berarti lebih unggul dibandingkan yang lain. Pemuda itu juga memutuskan bahwa mungkin akan lebih bijak jika ia juga menyebutkan jika Tom pernah mengusulkan kepadanya mengenai isu para kelahiran-muggle yang seharusnya memperlajari sedikit tradisi dan kultur di dunia para Penyihir sebelum masuk dan memprotes hal-hal tersebut.

Dan ia menganggap hal itu sebagai kemenangan yang seimbang. Seimbang.

Hermione tampak mempertimbangkan baik-baik sugesti tersebut, mata gadis itu tampak berbinar karena keingintahuan akan pengetahuan baru yang selalu dimilikinya. Dan Harry menyeringai karena hal tersebut, bisa membayangkan jika cepat atau lambat Tom pasti akan diinterogasi oleh gadis itu mengenai cara pandangnya. Oh, mungkin tidak secara langsung, namun pada beberapa titik keduanya dapat dipastikan akan berakhir menjadi perdebatan. Hal itu pasti tak bisa dihindari. Ia hanya berharap jika Tom nanti setidaknya mau bersikap melunak pada gadis itu. Sekalipun hal itu tampaknya tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Harry menceritakan sisa tahun setelahnya dengan singkat, hanya mengtakan jika mereka berdua pun menjadi semakin dekat dan tidak, kabar yang selama ini menyebar itu tidaklah benar, sebab ia memang bukan kekasih dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan muda. Ia memotong ucapannya sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

“Itu saja,” pungkasnya.

“Ia tetaplah Tom Riddle,” ujar Ginny sambil menatap kaku ke arahnya. “Harry, aku juga pernah mempercayainya dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi padaku setelahnya! Ia mungkin bisa berakting sebagai sosok yang menawan namun ia tetaplah brengsek!”

“Memang,” balas Harry menyetujui. “Apalagi jika ia memang sedang menginginkan tampak seperti itu.”

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut ketika mengetahui jika ia ternyata mau mengakui hal tersebut.

“Lalu kenapa kau malah bertaman dengannya?” tanya Fred sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. “Jika ia memang benar sebangsat itu. Maksudku, ayolah, lihat apa yang sudah pernah ia perbuat kepada adik perempuanku!”

“Itu bukanlah dia,” jawab Harry otomatis. “Atau setidaknya, ia belum melakukan hal itu.”

“Harry.” Hermione menghela nafas putus asa.

“Aku tidak sedang menyangkal!” lanjut pemuda itu cepat,menatap ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu. Hermione tampak masih meragukan hal tersebut, namun ia dapat bernafas lega karena gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menekannya lebih jauh lagi.

“Tapi bukan berarti kita harus menyukainya juga, bukan?” Ron bertanya pada akhirnya.

Harry membalasnya dengan seulas seringai di wajah.

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan terseok menuju Aula Utama pagi sekali hari itu – sekitar jam tujuh pagi – dan sarapan pagi sudah dimulai seperti biasanya. Sarapan pagi memang biasa dilakukan dari jam 07.00 hingga jam 09.00, saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai pada jam 09.10 kemudian.

Tidak ada dari teman Gryffindornya yang sudah bangun, namun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang abnormal bagi mereka. Harry juga terbiasa tidur terlalu malam juga, dan ia masih sering melakukannya, namun ia juga sudah terbiasa bangun pagi karena kebiasaan rutinnya di rumah Dusley dan insomnia yang amat sering dialami pemuda itu. Ia memasang _glamour_ pada dirinya sendiri, menyembunyikan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat amat buruk di sepasang matanya yang memerah. Ia tak mendapatkan malam yang cukup nyaman kemarin. Dan selalu tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan hal itu begitu saja.

Pemuda itu pun memasuki Aula Utama dan melihat jika Snape dan Flitwick sudah duduk di meja staf pengajar, juga bahwa aula saat itu kebanyakan tampak kosong dengan hanya diisi oleh beberapa anak Ravenclaw, sepasang Huffelpuft, sekelompok anak tahun pertama yang tampak terlalu semangat pun gugup dari Gryffindor dan sejumlah anak Slytherin.

Termasuk juga Slytherinnya.

Baiklah, bukan ‘-nya’. Namun datang dari masanya. Sial. Bukan masanya. Masa lalu, itulah yang ia maksud tadi.

Tom dan Zevi tampak berada di antara mereka. Zevi memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, ia sudah tahu akan hal itu, namun Tom memiliki jadwal tidur yang cukup normal ketika ia membutuhkannya. Tentu saja, Tom selalu terlalu sibuk dengan rencana dan seluruh eksperimen gilanya untuk melakukan hal itu, namun sekalinya ia tertidur ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Itu artinya pemuda itu bangun kali ini karena Harry. Harry menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memikirkan apakah ia memang wajib duduk sendirian di meja para Singa atau tidak, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Tom.

“Kopi?” tawar Tom sembari menyeringai. Ia pun meraih cangkir yang diulurkan kepadanya, perlahan tebangun akibat aroma kuat dan menggoda dari kafein di dalamnya. Temperatur kopi itu masih dalam keadaan yang sempurna. Ah, itulah mengapa ia begitu mencintai sihir.

“Pahlawanku,” gumamnya sambil meminum satu tegukan besar.

“Dan di sini aku berpikir jika itu pasti akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirmu sebelum kau kembali mengolokku lagi,” ujar Tom bosan. Harry menyeringai mendengarnya. “Tidurmu tidak nyenyak seperti biasa?” lanjut sang Penerus Slytherin dengan nada yang sedikit lebih serius dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Seringai Harry pun menghilang, tergantikan dengan sepasang bahunya yang terangkat kala ia meminum lebih banyak minuman favoritnya itu… selain jus mangga buatan para peri rumah Abraxas – yang satu itu memang terlampau enak. Pemuda itu menyadari jika tatapan Snape dan Flitwick sedang menatap mereka bertiga di saat yang sama.

“Wow, aku benar-benar rindu saat acara sarapan pagiku berubah menjadi interogasi seperti saat ini,” ujarnya sinis. Zevi pun terbatuk ke arah semangkuk sereal dan potongan pisang miliknya ketika mendengar hal itu.

“Tentu saja kau merindukannya,” balas Tom dengan nada mencemooh. “Itu artinya kau perlu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi denganku.” Dan Harry tersenyum tipis, merasa terhibur dengan ucapan itu.

“Sejujurnya Tom, hal itu MEMANGlah maksud ucapanku tadi,” gerutunya. “Jadi kali ini bukan hanya ego besarmu itu saja yang berbicara.” Dan Tom pun tertawa.

“Sepertinya kau tidak kehilangan bakat menghinamu sekalipun 50 tahun sudah berlalu, ya?” balasnya, dengan nada yang pasti akan terdengar mesra jika saja diucapkan oleh orang lain selain Tom. “Padahal aku sempat berpikir jika kau sudah sedikit dewasa sekarang.”

“Apa, dan membiarkanmu hidup tanpa celaanku mewarnai hidupmu? Tidak akan pernah! Kau pasti akan cepat bosan nantinya,” jawab Harry.

“Aku yakin aku akan dapat mencari sumber hiburan yang lain jika kau sudah tidak menganggap bahwa menerima respek dari orang lain itu terlalu tinggi untuk dirimu,” ujar Tom sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Harry sebelumnya.

“Ti-dak a-kan pernah,” sela Harry serius, namun juga diiringi dengan seulas seringai. “Aku masih cukup yakin jika hal tersebut memang masih belum pantas untuk diriku.”

“Atau setidaknya, begitulah sanggahanmu,” komentar Zevi. Seringai pemuda itu semakin melebar. Dan Tom hanya menggelengkan kepala karenanya. 

“Ingatkan aku sekali lagi, kenapa aku masih memilih untuk bersamamu lagi?”

“Karena aku menawan,” jawab Harry cepat, lalu terdiam sejenak. “Dan juga karena kau gagal membunuhku. Namun sebagian besar karena aku menawan. Tentu saja.”

“Tentu saja,” ujar Tom, sekalipun Harry merasakan jika tatapan pemuda itu berfokus padanya dengan intensitas yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Mereka pun menikmati keheningan yang ada.

Ron dan Hermione memasuki Aula Utama beberapa saat kemudian, memperhatikan meja makan Gryffindor sebelum akhirnya dengan mudah menemukan Harry bersama dengan para Slytherin yang lain.

Tom mempelajari keduanya, mencoba menilai mereka. Harry tahu jika saat itu ia sedang mendaftar segala hal yang ada pada diri kedua remaja itu dengan teknik ala Holmesnya yang terkadang terlihat menakutkan. Kedua teman baiknya itu tampak ragu selama beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya keingintahuan Hermione yang tidak ada habisnya (hampir seburuk yang dimiliki oleh Tom sendiri) mengambil alih dan membuat gadis itu menyeret lengan baju Ron ke arah mereka. Sisa Slytherin yang baru saja tiba langsung terdiam melihatnya.

“Hai Harry, kami tadi mencarimu di Ruang Rekreasi, tapi ternyata kau sudah pergi terlebih dahulu,” ujar Hermione memulai pembicaraan dengan gugup, tampak tidak yakin apakah ia perlu mengabaikan para Slytherin yang ada atau tidak. “Err, McGonagall tadi memintaku untuk memberikan jadwal pelajaran milikmu kepadamu.” Lalu gadis itu menyondorkan selembar kertas ke arahnya dan Harry pun mengambilnya dengan seulas senyuman.

“Terima kasih, Hermione,” ujar pemuda itu. Ia menelusuri jadwalnya sekilas, tak mengacuhkan sekalipun ia tahu jika Tom mencondongkan tubuhnya agar juga bisa membaca kertas itu. Gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara lagi, sebelum ucapannya disela dengan cepat.

“Jadi kau yang bernama Hermione,” gumam Tom, seakan semenjak awal ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut, sambil sepasang matanya mendongak dari jadwal pelajaran Harry. “Dan apakah kau yang bernama Ron Weasley?” Tom berganti melirik Ron diiringi seulas lengkungan dari bibirnya. “Ah, para sahabat baik Harry.”

“Ya, itu memang benar,” balas Ron agak kasar.

“Tom Riddle,” Tom mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Ron tidak bergerak, sehingga Hermione pun berinisiatif menjabat uluran tangan itu, dan membulatkan mata, saat Tom menyapukan bibirnya di atas jemari gadis itu layaknya salam yang dilakukan oleh para Darah Murni.

Harry langsung merasa curiga. 

Sedangkan wajah Ron memerah karenanya.

“Perkenalkan, mereka adalah Zevi Prince, Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Lestrange dan Alphard Black,” ujar Tom memperkenalkan.

“Senang berkenalan denganmu,” sapa Alphard dengan mudah. Sekalipun Harry menyadari jika sudut bibir Black meringis kecil saat mengucapkan hal itu.

“Granger?” tanya Abraxas. “Apakah barangkali kau memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Dagworth-Granger?”

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

“Aku seorang kelahiran-muggle,” ujar Hermione dengan suara bangga sambil sedikit mendongakan dagunya.

“Oh hebat,” gumam Lestrange. “Evans adalah seorang Gryffindor dan seorang pecinta kelahiran-muggle. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menduganya?”

Harry memutar matanya bosan.

“Tutup mulutmu, Lestrange!” sungut Ron. “Ia adalah seorang penyihir yang sepuluh kalli lebih baik daripada apa yang bisa kau lakukan!”

“Seseorang sedang jatuh cinta,” nyanyi Lestrange dengan nada mengejek. Harry dapat merasakan jika tatapan Tom mendadak mengarah ke arahnya dan hal itu hampir membuatnya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

“Seseorang –” ulang pemuda itu lagi dengan lebih sengit.

“–Nah, nah, Lestrange," potong Tom dengan sikap mempesonanya. “Bagaimana jika kita mengingat kembali sopan santun yang sudah pernah kita pelajari tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang pernah ibumu katakan mengenai betapa menyedihkannya tindak tandukmu itu, hmm?”

Lestrange menatap kaget ke arah Tom, namun langsung terdiam kemudian dengan sedikit rona menghiasi pipinya. Sedangkan Hermione menatap Tom dengan tatapan sedikit tak mengerti.

O–ke, Harry benar-benar merasa curiga sekarang.

“Permisi,” ujar pemuda itu dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Sial. Apakah ia tidak bisa menikmati satu hari tenang sebelum hidupnya berubah menjadi neraka? Harry tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk mencampur adukan kehidupannya sebagai Harry Potter dan Harrison Evans bersama-sama, namun ia tidak menduga jika akan menjadi seburuk ini bahkan hanya pada hari pertama!

“Tidak, tidak, tidak,” Tom menggoyangkan telapak tangannya tak acuh. “Kau dan teman-temanmu dapat duduk di sini,” ujarnya dengan sopan, dan berkedip setelahnya. “Lagipula, kalian bisa menceritakan segala keburukan yang dimiliki oleh Potter, bukan begitu?”

Harry cukup tahu jika semua itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka, dan ia pun juga tahu jika Tom tahu bahwa ia mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas. Hermione tampak tidak yakin, namun syukurlah gadis itu tidak memakan bulat-bulat ucapan tersebut. Sedangkan Ron sendiri malah memasang ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya.

“Tidak perlu,” ujar pemuda berambut merah tesebut dengan nada sesopan mungkin yang ia bisa. “Kita nanti bertemu lagi, oke Harry?”

“Yeah, tentu saja, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian sebentar lagi,” jawabnya.

Harry menunggu hingga mereka duduk di meja makan Gryffindor sebelum menatap tajam ke arah para Slytherin, terlebih ke arah Tom. 

“Apa?” tanya sang Pangeran Kegelapan muda polos dengan mata berbinar.

“Apa kau tahu,” jawab pemuda itu. “Apapun yang kau rencanakan saat ini, aku bersumpah, lebih baik kau menjauhkan teman-temanku dari rencanamu itu.”

“Ucapan barusan terdengar seperti mengancam, ya?” tanya Tom malas kepada yang lain.

Harry menggemerutukan giginya frustasi. “Aku serius.” 

Tom menoleh ke arahnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya dengan hawa pemangsa di sekeliling tubuh pemuda tersebut.

“Aku tahu akan hal itu,” jawabnya. Harry menaruh cangkir kopinya dengan kasar, lalu berdiri memilih untuk duduk bersama Ron dan Hermione. Segera, Tom mencekal pergelangan tangannya, cukup erat hingga membuat pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman. 

"Bisakah kau tenang? Para singa kecil peliharaanmu itu aman dariku. Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada mereka, pun memutilasi mereka tidak akan mendatangkan keuntungan apapun untukku kecuali sebatas kesenangan sementara saja.”

“Dan menurutmu itu bisa membuatku tenang?” tanya Harry sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 

“Kehormatan seorang pramuka, bocah emas. Sekarang pergilah dan bergabunglah bersama teman-temanmu itu. Aku akan menemuimu kembali di jam pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam nanti.”

Tom pun melepaskan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, meninggalkan luka kecil dari kukunya yang tadi menancap di kulit Harry, dan menyebabkan rasa tersengat pula beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut. 

“Kau tahu, kurasa kau sendiri bukan seorang anak pramuka,” Harry berkata.

Tom hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

Salazar. Betapa malang nasibnya.


	3. Bab 03

Ron dan Hermione, bersama dengan sisa murid Gryffindor yang lain, sedang menatapnya dengan lekat saat ia mendudukan diri – dan pula juga masih menggenggam cangkir kopi yang sama.

“Maaf soal yang tadi,” gumam pemuda itu. “Acuhkan saja mereka… mereka itu…”

“Para bocah Pelahap Maut?” sela Ron. Harry segera melempar tatapan ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecut sambil mengatakan.

“Dan agak temperamental.”

Mereka masih menatap ke arahnya. Begitu pula dengan para murid lainnya; jika tidak begitu, maka pandangan mereka pasti tertuju pada para penjelajah waktu. Snape dan Dumbledore tampak begitu serius dalam melakukan pengamatan mereka. Ekspresi Snape tampak bercampur aduk di balik ekspresi dingin yang dikenakannya, mencegah emosi apa pun yang mungkin nampak dan barangkali dapat menunjukan isi hatinya yang paling dalam. Sepasang mata hitam yang tampak dalam itu menatap lekat ke arah pemuda itu, terus-menerus, dengan hanya sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tom dan Zevi.

Harry mecoba menikmati sarapan paginya dengan ditemani Ron dan Hermione sebisa mungkin di bawah semua pengamatan yang ada, sekalipun semakin lama kesabarannya pun juga semakin menipis di setiap waktunya. Pemuda itu tidak sabar menunggu hingga jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Yang mana nantinya, akan ia ketahui ternyata membawa kisah tersendiri di dalam hidupnya.

Seorang wanita berbaju merah muda dan berwajah seperti katak berdiri dari meja staf pengajar, meminta semuanya tenang. Di jam makan pagi. Tidak ada pernah seorang pun yang membuat sebuah pengumuman saat jam makan pagi, sekalipun, pemuda itu menduga jika rutinitas normal dari pembukaan tahun ajaran baru kemarin sudah dikacaukan sehingga wanita itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengucapkan pidatonya. Namun tetap saja. Memang siapa wanita itu hingga bisa melakukan sebuah pidato di sana? Ia pasti guru Pertahanan baru – seharusnya begitu. Bukankah apapun yang ia ingin sampaikan bisa menunggu hingga jam pelajaran pertamanya berlangsung?

Yang mana, kebetulan, adalah jam pelajaran pertama untuknya. Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Kenapa kedua asrama tersebut selalu dipasangkan untuk mata pelajaran yang rawan pertikaian? Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ramuan, terbang… seakan ada seseorang yang memang sengaja untuk memicu pertengkaran diantara mereka. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat ruangan itu berubah menjadi sedikit hening karena kebingungan.

“Hem, hem,” professor itu terbatuk, tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

“Aku harus mengatakan, jika suatu kesenangan bagiku untuk dapat kembali ke dalam Hogwarts, dan melihat banyak sekali wajah-wajah mungil bahagia baru di sini,” suaranya yang tampak dipaksakan saat mengucapkan hal itu samar terdengar di telinga. “ Sekalipun tampaknya, beberapa prosedur telah mengalami perubahan di sini.” Sepasang mata wanita itu lalu menyorot ke arah para penjelajah waktu yang ada dengan risih. “Namun aku harap kita semua masih dapat menjadi teman baik di kedepan hari, dan aku sangat menantikan untuk dapat mengenal kalian semua,” ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Beberapa siswa akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Harry, akhirnya, dan ganti menatap satu sama lain untuk saling menukar seringai dan senyum miring mereka.

“Aku akan berteman dengannya hanya jika aku tidak harus meminjam kardigan miliknya itu,” bisik Parvati ke arah Lavender; dan menyebabkan keduanya tertawa diam-diam di tempat.

“Kementrian Sihir selalu menganggap pendidikan bagi para penyihir muda sangatlah penting. Hadiah langka yang mengiringi kelahiran kalian semua tersebut dapat menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti jika tidak dipelihara dan diasah dengan instruksi yang hati-hati. Keterampilan kuno yang unik bagi komunitas penyihir ini harus terus diturunkan dari generasi hingga ke generasi agar kita tidak kehilangan mereka selamanya. Harta karun berupa pengetahuan sihir yang dikumpulkan oleh para leluhur kita harus dilindungi, dilengkapi, dan diperbaiki oleh mereka yang telah mendapat panggilan dari profesi mulia mengajar.”

Umbridge menghentikan ucapannya barusan untuk membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah para guru yang lain, namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang tampak menunjukan indikasi untuk membalas balik gerakan itu. Harry dapat melihat McGonagall dan Sprout saling melempar tatapan penuh arti ke satu sama lain, lalu memandang ke arah Tom, yang kini ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca. Wanita seperti katak itu pun melanjutkan.

“Setiap Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts telah membawa sesuatu yang baru untuk memenuhi tugas berat dalam menjalankan sekolah yang bersejarah ini, dan tentu saja itu hal itu memang diperlukan, sebab tanpa suatu perkembangan maka akan terjadi yang namanya stagnasi dan pembusukan. Namun sekali lagi, sebuah perkembangan yang penting bagi adanya kemajuan perlulah untuk diminimalisir.”

Harry langsung merasa syok di tempat. Oh, tidak. Ron tampak seperti hendak tertidur, pipinya sampai terjatuh dari tangannya sendiri yang ia jadikan sandaran. Sedangkan Hermione tampak berang. Para murid tampak saling berbisik satu sama lain, dan mereka yang tidak melakukannya terlihat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu pun terus mengucapkan dialog yang bernada sama setelah itu.

“…berniat untuk melestarikan apa yang memang seharusnya dilestarikan, menyempurnakan apa yang perlu disempurnakan, dan memangkas latihan apapun yang kami dapati memang perlu untuk dilarang.”

Wanita itu pun duduk kembali. Dumbledore bertepuk tangan, diiringi para staf pengajar dan para murid selanjutnya. Harry merasakan kebencian dan rasa jijik muncul untuk wanita berbaju merah muda itu. Ron meminta perhatian mereka berdua saat sarapan perlahan kembali dilanjutkan, sekalipun jam makan pagi hanya tersisa sedikit karena kejadian barusan.

“Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?” gumamnya disela mengunyah daging. “Apakah salah satu diantara kalian ada yang mengerti? Itu pasti pidato paling membosankan yang pernah kudengar – padahal kalian tahu apa? Aku selama ini besar bersama Percy!”

“Kupikir memang itulah intinya,” gumam Harry tak senang. “Para murid dibuat sengaja untuk tidak memperhatikan pidato itu.” Untuk sesaat, keduanya menatap Harry dengan tatapan seolah pemuda itu baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru di tubuhnya. Ia pun menyadari jika setahun yang lalu, ia pasti akan mengolongkan seluruh ceramah tadi sebagai sebuah wafel yang membosankan.

“Maksudnya, Ronald,” ujar Hermione menjelaskan diantara gigi-giginya yang terkatup rapat, sekalipun gadis itu masih tampak belum fokus sepenuhnya. “Bahwa Kementrian Sihir akan ikut campur tangan di dalam Hogwarts.”

Ia, Ron dan Hermione berdiri di luar pintu masuk kelas Pertahanan. Para siswa saling bergumam satu sama lain, dan segera menjadi hening kala para penjelajah waktu mendekat.

Tom tampak agak tak senang; sekalipun Harry menduga barangkali ia hanya membayangkan hal itu saja atau tanpa sengaja memproyeksikan emosi miliknya sendiri kepada orang lain. Tom tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyukai Umbridge; sebab wanita itu tampaknya juga mengikuti bentuk sistem eksklusifitas terhadap sihir yang sama dengannya. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu sesaat, namun sebelum salah satu dari mereka dapat berbicara, suara berat dan mengganggu milik Umbridge memanggil mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tom mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap lengan pemuda itu, lalu menariknya menuju ‘sisi Slytherin’ di ruangan tersebut. Umbridge memandangi keduanya, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Dan untuk mempertegasnya, ia pun mendudukan diri di samping Tom, namun pemuda itu juga memastikan jika mereka duduk di bangku yang paling mendekati menjadi bagian tengah ruangan dan berseru kepada Ron dan Hermione untuk duduk di meja di samping mereka. Ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah mereka berdua tampak lega karena tidak dibuang begitu saja atau malah gugup karena menjadi begitu dekat dengan meja para ular. Bibir Tom pun melengkung tipis, merasa tertarik dan juga karena sesuatu yang lain.

“Tolong simpan tongkat sihir kalian,” pinta Umbridge, mengayunkan tongkat sihir gemuk miliknya sendiri ke arah papan tulis. Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam; pengulangan kembali bagian prinsip-prinsip dasar.

Harry hampir mengerang dengan suara yang keras. Tidak ingin terdengar sombong atau apa, tapi ia sudah menyelesaikan ujian OWLnya, berlatih berlebihan selama setahun penuh, sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan PUN menginginkan untuk kembali mengulang bagian prinsip-prinsip dasar. Lagipula pelajaran pada akhirnya pasti akan berubah menjadi begitu monoton, dan nanti mereka akan memiliki jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang baru minus pilihan untuk melakukan tidur di tengah-tengahnya.

Buku karangan Slinkhard diedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan, dan rangkaian poin pelajaran yang akan mereka lakukan muncul di atas papan. Pemuda itu menelusuri teks tanpa entusiasme sama sekali. Sedangkan wajah Tom menunjukan ekspresi jijik yang begitu ketara di wajahnya, yang mana hal itu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Harry pikir sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu bahkan tidak ingin menyentuh buku-buku yang diberikan. Apalagi, katakanlah, untuk sekedar mempelajarinya.

“Aku ingin kalian membaca bab pertama, Dasar-Dasar untuk Para Pemula. Dan, dilarang untuk bebicara.” 

Terdengar suara lembar kertas yang dibuka dan Harry saling melempar tatapan kepada Tom. Baik ia, ataupun Harry, dan bahkan Hermione, yang berhasil membuatnya cukup terkejut, berkeinginan untuk memulai pelajaran. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa mendapati seorang Hermione menolak untuk membaca sebuah buku ketika ia disuruh melakukannya. Situasi ini mengerikan.

Sahabat baiknya itu menatap ke arah professor itu dengan lekat-lekat saat tangannya teracung ke udara. Hening segera menjalar. Tom bersandar pada kursi dengan sepasang mata mencoba menilai si kutu buku dengan cermat. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya, ia tampaknya cukup puas hanya melihat saja bagaimana semua akan berjalan seperti tipikal para Slytherin yang lain. Harry sendiri memilih untuk mengambil pendekatan yang berbeda. Salah satu yang paling buruk, namun setelah pidato yang membosankan, stress, dan terus-menerus hanya memandangi segala hal, wajar saja jika emosinya menjadi cukup – tidak, _amat_ terganggu sekarang.

“Bosan?” tanyanya pada Tom, sambil menyondorkan sebuah pena. Tatapan Umbridge langsung mengarah ke arahnya. Tom melirik pemuda itu, menegur, namun sepasang mata pemuda itu malah berbinar karena rasa gembira salah yang samar. Sisa murid yang lain membeku di tempat, bersemangat, dan mendapati badai baru itu adalah sebuah subjek yang jelas sekali lebih menarik dibandingkan teks yang harus mereka baca… mereka bahkan tidak dapat memanggil tulisan-tulisan itu sebuah buku… yang pasti sudah membunuh pohon-pohon terlebih dahulu untuk menciptakan mereka sebelum akhirnya membunuh murid-murid tersebut.

“Tuan Potter,” seru Umbridge, tersenyum simpul.

“Professor,” sapa balik pemuda itu, ramah, menyela ucapan wanita tersebut. Sepasang mata Umbridge pun langsung mengeras. Para Slytherinnya tampak menunjukan raut putus asa, namun sekaligus merasa terhibur di saat yang bersamaan. Hermione membelalakan mata, tangannya kaku membeku di udara.

“Apakah ada masalah di sini?” tanya professor tersebut, suaranya tampak jelas menegang sekarang. Pemuda itu menyeringai malas menanggapi hal tersebut.

“Tidak sama sekali, Professor, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?”

“Kau tidak membaca,” ujarnya. “Apakah kau mendapati jika materi yang dipelajari terlalu sulit untukmu?”

“Ya, Professor,” balasnya tanggap. “Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membalik halamannya, Professor. Setiap kali aku mencobanya, aku pasti akan merasakan perasaan lesu dan kelelahan yang mengganggu ini – semua ini terlihat amat sia-sia dan membosankan, kau tahu. Kesadaranku tentu saja akan menolak untuk membiarkanku mengikuti instruksi yang kau berikan, karena menyadari jika ketidakmampuan Slinkard hanya akan mendorongku untuk melakukan bunuh diri saja.”

Ron segera memasang ekspresi ke arah Harry yang menanyakan apakah ia sudah gila. Sedangkan kebanyakan murid lainnya mencoba menahan tawa kecil mereka. Umbridge sendiri malah tampak seakan ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu di tempat.

“Detensi,” bentaknya. Mata Harry melebar dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

“Atas dasar apa, Professor? Aku hanya sebatas menjawab pertanyaanmu saja. Kupikir kau seharusnyalah yang menjawab pertanyaan kami.”

“Kurang ajar!” maki wanita itu.

“Ah, ya, itu,” pikirnya riang. “Kupikir aku memang sudah bersikap agak kasar, bukan begitu? Jangan tersinggung. Aku pernah diberitahu jika ini adalah sifat alamiku. Yah, barangkali kau memang harus tersinggung…” Pemuda itu lalu meraih buku di hadapannya untuk pertama kali. “Tapi itu wajar, sungguh. Aku tidak dapat mendiskkriminasikan dirimu karena menjadi terlalu bodoh hingga tidak bisa membedakan omong kosong di dalam sebuah buku pelajaran. Aku pernah mendengar jika guru pelatih di kementrian cukup mengerikan… apakah mereka juga memiliki benda semacam ini?” Ia terdiam sejenak, memandang ke sekeliling kelas. “Apakah ada seseorang yang tahu?”

“Selama seminggu,” Umbridge menambahkan, lubang hidungnya mengembang. “Berani sekali kau –” semburnya, sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. “Baca bab satu, semua. Orang selanjutnya yang berbicara akan bergabung dengan tuan Potter untuk menjalani detensi penuh.”

“Potter Evans,” koreksi pemuda itu dengan nada tenang.

“Dua minggu!” jerit wanita itu. Para murid pun mencoba merendam suara mereka yang merasa terhibur ke lengan baju masing-masing atau batang kayu yang menjadi meja dan kursi yang ada. Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya, melipat tangan, lalu diam.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh buku itu.

 _Well_ , sukses.


	4. Bab 04

Dengan suasana hati yang buruk dan wajah yang cemberut, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah yang diketahuinya menuju ruang kebutuhan, hendak berlatih. Harry akhir-akhir ini seringkali mengabaikan jam berlatihnya. Terjebak di masa lalu, dengan harapan agar kau tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-teman sekamarmu di jaman itu, kau pasti akan berakhir mencari sumber hiburan yang lain. Bukan berarti Harry sekarang tidak menikmati jam latihan, membaca pun tidak menjadi begitu tampak buruk saat ia akhirnya mulai merasa kecanduan dengan hal itu; sekalipun ia ragu jika semenjak awal ia membaca untuk bisa menikmatinya. Namun intinya, pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mati lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi Cedric yang lain. Dan tidak akan lagi ia tampak tak berdaya seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula cara yang pemuda itu ambil ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menghindarkannya dari melemparkan kutukan ke arah siapapun di sekelilingnya… para singa itu… hingga membuat mereka berakhir menuju ke rumah sakit. Sebutkan saja, Ginny Weasley. Berani sekali gadis itu? Apa, hanya karena kini ia tidak akan berjalan berkeliling sambil meneriakan jika semua Slytherin adalah sampah, maka otomatis Harry berada di sisi kegelapan, begitu? Gadis itu tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya.

Ya, gadis itu memang memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyukai Tom, namun ia sendiri juga tidak mau memberikan kesempatan bagi yang lainnya untuk membuktikan diri. Ginny tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi siapapun diantara mereka untuk membuktikan diri. Dan lalu pula ada ceramah panjang mengenai pengkhianatan Harry kepada kenangan kedua orang tuanya karena berteman dengan pembunuh mereka. Tom, bukanlah Voldemort. Belum. Pemuda itu memiliki kesempatan untuk mencoba mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tapi tidak! Ia yang sekarang hanyalah seorang pelahap maut pengkhianat: apakah gadis itu sudah lupa siapa yang menyelamatkannya di dalam Kamar Rahasia dulu? Salazar. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Saat jendela mulai berderak-derak, pemuda itu pun langsung menyadari jika ia harus segera mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Dan latihan selalu membantu hal tersebut. Lagipula, Harry masih memiliki waktu selagi menunggu kemunculan Tom nantinya.

Percayalah, ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari pemuda yang satu itu, sebab keduanya selalu berakhir saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, entah kenapa. Saat Harry langsung menyadari bahwa pemuda itu terjebak di masa lalu, masalah terbesar yang dihadapinya saat itu adalah bagaimana cara menghindari pemuda yang lain. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu selalu tahu dimana harus mencarinya. Mereka seringkali berdebat, berlatih bersama, atau melakukan duel main-main – meskipun orang lain berkata sebaliknya, apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar hanya sekedar main-main saja.

Yang lain hanya tidak mengerti, hanya karena mereka mencoba melemparkan kutukan pada satu sama lain, bukan berarti keduanya benar-benar beragumen serius. Terus terang saja, jika konflik diantara mereka berdua memang sampai masuk ke tahap tersebut… oke, itu tak layak untuk ia pikirkan. Pada akhirnya semua orang pun terbiasa dengan kebiasaaan mereka yang suka menyeret satu sama lain, dalam keadaan berdarah dan hampir mati, ke arah rumah sakit yang berada di sayap bangunan. Aneh rasanya ia bisa begitu gembira karena berduel dengan Tom. Terasa menantang, seperti seakan hal itu hanyalah sebuah masalah kecil saja. Barangkali ada benarnya juga, Harry memang memiliki keinginan untuk mati.

Sejujurnya saja; Harry tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba ketika berada di kelas. Pemuda itu tidak ingin mendapat perhatian ekstra hanya karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dibandingkan apa yang kebanyakan orang bisa, pun ia tidak ingin tampak lebih cemerlang dibandingkan Hermione, dan kehilangan sesuatu yang salah pada akhirnya. Harry bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti Tom akan meledakan emosinya karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai O dan E dengan mudah. Tapi toh, seperti pemuda itu memang perduli saja

“Bagaimana bisa aku menebaknya?”

Tom berjalan dengan tenang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan dengan mudah menghindari kutukan yang reflek dilemparkan ke arahnya. Biar tahu rasa, si brengsek itu seharusnya lebih paham daripada seenaknya sendiri berjalan ke arah pemuda itu tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Sederet animasi golem mentahan pun dengan cepat hancur terkena kutukan tersebut. Sedangkan dinding di belakang tubuh Tom langsung tergores dalam dan tampak begitu buruk.

“Karena kau seorang pembaca pikiran,” jawab Harrry, membiarkan sihirnya meluap sekali lagi.

“Ouh, kau ternyata sudah mengetahui rahasia tergelapku; Aku mungkin harus membunuhmu nanti.”

“Benarkah? Yakin kau bisa melakukannya?” ejek pemuda itu. Tom pun mengenyit atas sikap kurang ajarnya barusan.

“Teruslah berbicara dan mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya,” balas Tom balik. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu. Oke, yang itu baru pertama kali ia dengar.

Tom kemudian mentranfigurasikan tempat latihan tersebut menjadi replika dari ruang rekreasi para ular. Mereka berdua pun mendudukan diri. Dan sejenak, keheningan pun menyapa.

“Jadi, kau berpikir jika nama Lord Voldemort itu terdengar lucu?” tanya Tom memulai basa-basi.

“Aku bahkan hampir mengalami serangan jantung saat mendengar Abraxas mengatakannya,” aku pemuda itu.

“Aku tahu,” Tom menyeringai. Lalu suasana berubah menjadi hening sejenak. “Jadi?”

“Huh?”

“Kau seharusnya mengatakan maaf,” koreksi Tom otomatis. “Karena kau berpikir jika itu adalah nama yang konyol, mungkin kau bisa memberikan usulan yang lebih baik.”

“Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Bukan aku yang ingin menjadi seorang psikopat pembunuh massal di sini, jika kau lupa,” ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Tom melemparkan tatapan tajam yang dapat membuat siapapun yang bermental lemah meringkuk ke arah pemuda itu. Namun Harry hanya menyeringai sebagai balasannya. 

“Apakah kita sudah selesai?” tanya Harry pada akhirnya, ketika tidak ada balasan yang ia terima. Sepasang mata Tom pun segera menyipit.

“Aku yakin dulu kau lebih mudah ditoleransi,” ujarnya kesal. “Ini pasti karena kau sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan para Gryffindor itu.”

“Aku seorang Gryffindor. Dasiku mengatakan hal itu, jika kau lupa.”

“Aku akan membakar dasi menyebalkan itu,” gumam Tom dengan hawa suram.

“Bukannya itu kesalahan topi Seleksi?” komentar pemuda itu dengan mudah. Terjadi keheningan sesaat saat Tom terus memandanginya karena ucapan tersebut.

“Aku juga bisa membakar topi itu jika kau mau,” tawarnya sinis. Ia tidak membalas ucapan itu, yang mana membuat Tom mendongak kembali. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan, _to be_ , akhirnya membuat suara jengkel. “Oke, itu dia.” Dan mendadak tongkat sihir milik Tom teracung ke arah lehernya. Harry sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari ujung tongkat sihir tersebut. Bagaimana— Ugh, bodoh, tentu saja, gerakan tak terduga sang ular yang cepat. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu beringsut pada kursi yang ia duduki. Sebab yeah, hanya karena Tom tidak begitu mengintimindasi (untuk dia, sebagai tambahan) tidak berarti Harry merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia membenci rumah sakit dan terus terang saja, ingin menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

“Apa yang kali ini sudah aku lakukan?” tanyanya hati-hati. Kenapa harus selalu ia? Pikirnya ketika bekas lukanya kembali terasa trebakar.

“Masalah Gryffindor masih bisa kutoleransi – Salazar pun tahu jika kau memang memiliki _hero compex_ yang amat besar hingga pantas diseleksi masuk ke sana. Si darah–lumpur atau si penghianat darah, lagi, juga masih dapat kumaklumi. Tapi _ini_? Katakan padaku jika aku hanya membuang waktuku di sini.”

“Itu tergantung apa yang kau cari…” 

“ _Harry_.”

“ _Tom_ ,” tirunya. Ekspresi Tom terlalu klasik. Jika bukan karena Yew yang diacungkan ke lehernya, pemuda itu mungkin sudah tertawa sekarang. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Harry sungguh tidak ingat jika ia memang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga membuat Slytherin yang lebih tua darinya itu merasa terganggu. Setidaknya tidak lebih selain percakapan biasa mereka, tentu saja.

“Aku di sini bukan untuk bergaul dengan si anak emas milik Dumbledore, ataupun sang pahlawan pihak cahaya. Pula, apa yang selama ini kuketahui mengenaimu hanyalah tipuan saja, dan mengingat siapa yang memiliki koneksi dengan dirimu, aku ragu jika aku salah menebak situasi saat ini. Yang mana dapat kusimpulkan… ada sesuatu yang salah.”

“Jadi karena kau berpikir ada yang salah, kau lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirmu ke arah tenggorokanku, begitu?” tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

“Tidak, tongkat sihir ini diperlukan karena kau adalah orang yang bodoh, licik, juga beruntung yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk keluar dari sebuah situasi dan menghindari pertanyaan apapun.”

“Katanya.”

“Harry!”

“Dengar, ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu.”

“Ini menjadi urusanku ketika lamunanmu itu memberikan migrain untukku.”

“Sekarang kau mengerti apa yang selama ini aku rasakan… apakah kau keberatan untuk menyingkirkan tongkat sihirmu sekarang?”

“Tentu, setelah kau memberitahuku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu.”

“Semenjak kapan kau perduli?”

“Semenjak aku harus menghadiri pemakamanmu. Aturan dari Kementrian, jika kau ingin tahu.”

“Ouch.”

"Hmmm. Bicara sekarang," Tom tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang terlalu ceria sekarang.

“Tidak.”

“ _Legilimens_.”

Ckk, Pangeran Kegelapan bodoh.


	5. Bab 05

Sepasang mata Harry melebar, _emerald_ cerah itu menggelap dikarenakan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Ini adalah kesalahan pemuda itu sendiri mengapa masih terus ngotot untuk tetap menolak. Sebab Tom pun tidak mungkin terus menahan diri dengan segala perasaan terhina yang ia rasakan tadi. Seorang gadis. Berteriak. Lusinan gambar terlintas dengan cepat di dalam kepalanya. Seorang Weasley perempuan. Ginny? Apakah itu nama gadis tadi? 

Tom melonggarkan cengkramannya, menyadari jika ia mengambil terlalu banyak dari Harry, pemuda itu dengan cepat atau lambat pasti akan pingsan. Wajahnya sudah mulai memucat; kulit yang biasanya tampak agak kecoklatan itu berubah memutih dan berkilat peluh akibat serangan mental yang diterimanya. Namun hal itu tidak menyebabkan Tom merasakan penyesalan. Ia sudah memperingatkan pemuda itu sebelumnya, dan Harry pun juga tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, link ke dalam pikiran pemuda itu pun terputus – lalu menghitam seperti warna tar. Ia membiarkan koneksi itu perlahan memudar; sambil memperhatikan wajah Harry dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, ia bisa saja sudah sedikit kasar kepadanya. 

Harry memiliki sebuah pemikiran yang rapuh mengenai dirinya, suatu pemikiran naif yang bahkan membuat memori maupun kekuatannya mencoba menyangkal hal tersebut. Ia tahu jika pemuda yang mereka panggil sebagai anak emas Gryffindor itu jauh dari kata polos, namun nyatanya perasaan itu ada di dalam kepalanya. Tom tidak yakin apakah ia ingin terus menjaga kemurnian itu atau menghancurkannya sekalian sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan yang memikat saja. Dengan suara helaan yang samar terdengar, pemuda itu pun membiarkan jemarinya melepaskan cengkraman erat pada rambut hitam yang amat dikenalnya itu. Tak apa, Harry pasti akan terbangun pada waktunya. Toh… Seulas senyum mengejek kembali terpasang di wajah pemuda itu. Ia _bahkan_ tidak bisa mati dengan benar. Lagipula, hal itu masih terlalu cepat untuknya.

Tom tidak menganggap konflik yang terlihat di dalam memori-memori tersebut sebagai, katakanlah, sebuah kelemahan. Nampaknya sesuatu telah berubah, dan ia tahu, entah dari bagian sisi mana pikirannya, bahwa temannya itulah yang membuat hal itu terjadi. Dan hal itu semakin memperkuat alasan mengapa ia tak perlu merasa bersalah. Sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, Tom pun berjongkok ke arah Tom pun berjongkok di samping pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri dan lebih kecil darinya itu.

Lidah api menggelora, memberikan ruangan itu efek yang agak menakutkan. Dan baginya, hal itu terlihat menenangkan dan nyaman. Kegelapan teduh di dalam ruang rekreasi buatan itu cukup dapat diterima setelah seharian penuh menghabiskan hari di bawah sinar mentari di luar sana. Namun sayangnya, Tom tersenyum manis, kau tentu tidak boleh merasa rileks sekarang, mengetahui jika ada sepasang mata, milik seekor burung pemakan bangkai, di sana bersamamu – menunggu untuk berpesta di atas kelemahanmu layaknya seekor burung hering pada sebuah jasad. 

Lantai itu terlihat dingin, menusuk sekaligus nikmat, namun batu pembangunnya terasa cukup hangat. Ah, inilah mengapa ia mencintai sihir. Bukan berarti pemuda itu akan menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk berurusan dengan temperatur lantai itu. Tidak, pikirnya sambil menyeringai tipis. Tapi kepada orang lain yang ada di sana. Tak sabar, ia pun kembali mengecek kondisi Harry. _Kapan ia akan terbangun?_ Tom mendengus. Apa gunanya memang kesabaran jika kau memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih cepat?

“ _Enervate_.”

Dan benar saja, Harry langsung tersentak saat itu juga – kutukan dengan lancar mengalir dari mulutnya. Sepasang mata pemuda itu menyipit dan marah. Tak merasa gentar, Tom pun balik mengangkat alis.

“Ginny Weasley, hmm?” tanya pemuda itu.

“ _Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal itu_.” Suara Harry terdengar tertahan dan terkontrol, amarahnya ditekan di bawah kebenaran dan kebaikan yang dipercayainya. Jika Tom memiliki perasaan, mungkin ia akan merasa tersentuh sekarang. Sayang sekali, bukan begitu? Untuk melihat sebuah bakat disembunyikan semacam itu. Ia sudah pernah melihat siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya, pada beberapa kesempatan ketika kutukan hitam dibutuhkan di dalam beberapa situasi tersebut – dan menurutnya hal itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang cukup cantik untuk diperhatikan. 

Sisi cahayalah yang merusak dirinya. Dumbledore, si bodoh manipulatif itulah yang merusak dirinya. Pemuda itu adalah seorang parselmouth, demi Salazar! Apakah itu tak cukup sebagai pertanda? Sebuah penghinaan untuk melihatnya digunakan tanpa henti seperti itu. Semua orang tahu jika Tom berhak mengklaim pertama kali kepada apapun – terlebih jika kepada sesama parseltongue lainnya. Belum lagi, hanya ialah satu-satunya yang memiliki koneksi kepada pemuda itu.

Bukan Dumbledore. Bukan si darah-lumpur – dan bukan pula para kretin Weasley itu. Ia. Apakah itu tidak masuk hitungan atau apa? Tambahkan juga fakta bahwa sekalipun Harry tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal semacam respek atau semacamnya, Tom bisa mengakui jika pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang dapat menemaninya dengan cukup baik. Hampir seperti… ah, apakah ia berani mengatakannya? Seorang, kawan. Ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan percakapan cerdas jika bersamanya. … Oke, Tom memang terbiasa untuk mendapatkan percakapan cerdas dengan siapapun. 

Topeng sialan itu! Tampaknya kali ini Harry sedang dalam mode berhati baiknya, dan mungkin ini adalah yang terburuk dari apa yang pernah selama ini sudah pernah pemuda itu temui. Harry bertingkah seperti orang tolol. Nilai-nilainya kembali biasa-biasa saja; atau singkatnya, ia bertingkah sebagai pahlawan pihak cahaya. Itu bukanlah Harry. Orang bodoh pun juga bisa tahu akan hal itu!

“Aku memiliki hak penuh untuk melakukannya,” balas pemuda itu dengan sedikit perasaan terhibur kala ia melihat kemarahan Harry atas ucapan tersebut. Sungguh, sangat menarik untuk memperhatikan dirinya; pemuda itu sungguh sebuah teka-teki. Emosi yang dipegangnya sangat jelas layaknya seorang Gryffindor – namun cara pemuda itu mengungkapkan mereka seperti seorang Slytherin sejati.

Sikap defensif, sindirannya, desisan dan bagaimana ia membalas dendam – semua itu manis dan hangat seperti coklat fondue. Ah, lihat? Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak dirinya di dalam pemuda itu. Harry memiliki potensi itu. Hanya tinggal waktu saja yang berbicara. Dan Tom bisa menggunakan hal itu, argumen-argumen yang terjadi di dalam memori tadi. Jika pihak cahaya mencampakan Harry, dimana lagi pemuda itu bisa tinggal kecuali di pihak kegelapan?

Brilian, namun juga begitu sederhana.

Tentu saja, ia harus berhati-hati saat melibatkan dirinya ke dalam hal itu. Harry amatlah setia, namun jika kau kehilangan kesetiaan itu, sekalipun hanya sekali, maka itu akan hilang selamanya. Terkadang, ia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar yang dipisahkan saat lahir (Harry tentu saja yang dipisahkan darinya, sebab ide menjadi seorang Potter terlalu gila untuknya) atau dua kutub yang berlawanan. Menjadikan hal itu studi juga bukan ide yang buruk juga. Ia menyeringai memikirkan hal tesebut.

“Apa kau sungguh akan bertahan untuk sikap kurang ajar gadis itu dan juga semua kebohongan miliknya?” tanya pemuda itu. Tom sebenarnya benar-benar ingin tahu, namun ia juga tidak masalah dengan potensi efek balik yang mungkin akan diterimanya.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Tom?” tanya Harry. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah pasifnya, memilih hanya mengulum tipis bibirnya sendiri.

“Aku menginginkan banyak hal – dan kau tahu beberapa diantaranya.”

“Berhentilah berpura-pura. Itu tidak cocok denganmu.”

“Kalau begitu ajari aku agar lebih baik dari itu,” balasnya, tahu jika Harry tidak akan menanggapi tawaran tersebut. Ia terlalu awas diri dan juga terlalu berpengalaman untuk jatuh ke dalam perangkap manis semacam itu. Tidak, dengan Harry, itu adalah permainan yang sama sekali berbeda. Langkah yang dibuat harus lebih halus; gerakannya membutuhkan lebih banyak kemahiran, pula sikap tanpa ampun. Sebuah paradoks – namun segala hal tentang mereka berdua adalah paradoks tersendiri, bukan begitu? Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Harry melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya, sebelum meraih tas pemuda itu sendiri dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Hal terbesar yang ia ketahui mengenai Harry? Tak satupun dari mereka perlu berpura-pura di hadapan yang lain.


	6. Bab 06

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berjalan menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkannya menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tom membuat kepalanya terasa sesakit mungkin – secara harfiah, kiasan, maupun metafora. Pemuda itu sungguh sangat… membingungkan. Ia dapat menjadi lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan apa yang mungkin dapat Voldemort lakukan, lebih dari sekedar ancaman belaka. Ia lebih waras, licik, dan seorang jenius. Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua? Kau dapat dengan mudah melupakan hal itu semua. Pemuda itu dapat membuatmu merasa perduli padanya. Harry pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, merasa seakan kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit bergetar, perlahan ia menaiki tangga melingkar milik asrama Gryffindor. Menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Hiasan berwarna merah, koper miliknya, adalah hal yang cukup untuk membawa ketenangan untuknya. Kecuali ranjang tidak lagi menjadi sebuah tempat mencari kenyamanan baginya. Tidak dengan segala mimpi yang ada. Semua mimpi buruk itu. Setiap malam. Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut, menutup matanya sekaligus pikiran pemuda itu. Selimut itu terasa dingin. Harry menepuk-nepuk bantalnya sedikit sambil memasang muka masam di wajah. Kemudian ia kembali membiarkan kedua matanya tertutup. 

Ia bangun pagi sekali hari itu; amat pagi. Mungkin masih sekitar jam empat pagi. Harry tahu jika ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi nanti. Sambil menghela nafas, pemuda itu pun memakai baju, lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang kebutuhan.

“Teman-temanmu mencarimu tadi.”

Harry menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara akrab milik Zevi Prince. Remaja berambut keabuan itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya, dan memilih untuk bersandar di dinding tepat di samping pemuda itu. Mereka berdua saat itu berada di luar kelas ramuan; dinding di sana tampak suram, tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang kegelapan. Musim dingin memang selalu membuat bagian ruang bawah tanah lebih gelap dibandingkan biasanya.

“Hmm,” ujarnya sebagai balasan. Zevi menyeringai ke arahnya. 

“Ah, sepertinya kau masih fasih seperti biasanya.”

“Tutup mulutmu, Zev,” bentaknya pelan, tidak benar-benar terganggu dengan ucapan tersebut. Sejenak keheningan menyapa diantara mereka.

“Kau tampaknya cukup dekat dengan mereka,” ujar Zevi.

“Memang,” ia menghela nafas. “Tapi mungkin dulu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana hubungan kami sekarang.”

“Tom akan membunuhku karena mengucapkan hal ini; tapi jangan menjauhi mereka,” ujar Zevi menyampaikan, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

“Tom?” tanya pemuda itu. “Memang apa urusan ia dengan hal ini?” Zevi terlihat kesal sekarang.

“Jangan terlalu buta, Evans. Apa kau pikir _my Lo_ – Tom akan menjelajahi waktu hanya untuk sembarangan orang saja?” sungut pemuda itu. Kepala Harry pun mendongak karenanya.

“Biar kuduga, kau tidak menjelaskannya lebih jauh lagi kepadaku?” tanya pemuda itu. Zevi selalu menjadi sekutunya saat ia sedang melakukan permainan kekuasaan dengan Riddle dulu, mungkin dengan sedikit keengganan, namun seorang sekutu tetaplah seorang sekutu. Sekalipun pada akhirnya Zevi akan memilih Tom tentu saja, jika keduanya sudah melakukan hal itu. Mereka semua, para Slytherin, pasti akan selalu memilih yang sama.

“Ha? Dan beresiko menerima kemurkaan Tom? Kau pasti bercanda,” balas Zevi datar, mengkonfirmasi pemikiran pemuda itu. Percakapan itu terhenti ketika lebih banyak orang mulai berdatangan ke arah kelas ramuan – pun pula termasuk Tom juga. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu menatap keduanya dengan teliti, namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Zevi pun menyempatkan diri untuk mencengkram lengannya sejenak sebelum berjalan untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. “Yang penting berhati-hatilah, oke?”

“Harry!” sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia tersentak di dalam hati, lalu, sambil memberanikan diri, memutar tubuhnya perlahan.

“Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang tadi kau dan Prince bicarakan?” tanya Tom, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu berpura-pura mempertimbangkan pertanyaan tersebut.

“Tidak.”

“Aku akan menemui Zevi kalau begitu,” Tom menatapnya sejenak, menantang balik. Harry hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, menganggap hal itu hanyalah gertakan sang Pangeran Kegelapan muda itu saja… saat Tom mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan berjalan pergi, baru ia mengutuki _hero complex_ yang dimilikinya. Sebab, tentu saja, ia ragu Zevi akan baik-baik saja menghadapi metode interogasi milik Tom nanti. 

“Riddle,” panggilnya lembut. Tom pun berbalik sambil memasang ekspresi sedikit sombong. Harry nyaris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola mata melihat hal tersebut. Ia pun dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, dan berhenti ketika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

“Ia hanya memberitahuku jika _teman-teman_ ku tadi mencariku.” Ia menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Tom kemudian, dan lalu sekali lagi, berjalan menjauh. Oh, betapa ia menyukai hal ini, bermain-main dengan isi kepala Tom. Hal itu selalu membawa terlalu banyak kesenangan untuknya.

“Kurangnya kepercayaanmu kepada tawaranku itu melukai perasaanku, kau tahu?” teriak Tom ke arahnya.

“Kalau begitu terus kapan lukamu itu bisa sembuh?” ejeknya ringan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

“Tutup mulutmu, Yang Terpilih!”

“Sensitif sekali, nak Tommy, sensitif sekali.”


	7. Bab 07

Harry duduk di ruang rekreasi, tatapan matanya menerawang dan pikirannya berkelana jauh entah kemana. Tanpa mengacuhkan kebahagiaan awalnya melihat kemompoknya dari tahun 1949 lagi, pemuda itu tidak yakin apakah keputusan mereka untuk mengikutinya kembali adalah hal yang terbaik. Atau dengan kata lain; ia tidak mempercayai mereka.

Harry kini jarang berkumpul bersama Ron dan Hermione lagi… padahal mereka berdua adalah teman terbaiknya, dan ia tahu jika ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mereka saat ini. Sedangkan para Slytherin mulai memperparah cadangan kesabaran mereka yang tersisa. Bagaimana bisa semua ini akan berhasil nantinya?

Sisa penghuni asrama yang lain, dengan membatasi beberapa individu tertentu, juga mulai berubah memusuhinya. Semenjak perjalanan ke masa lalu ia memang tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah berbaur maupun mentoleransi kebiasaan mereka seperti yang dulu pemuda itu lakukan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan privasi (tergantung darimana memandangnya) yang ada di Slytherin. Dan sekarang, mendadak semua menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Ini seperti kembali ke tahun pertamanya lagi! Semua memandanginya.

Terkadang Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya Tom pikirkan ketika ia melewati ruang dan waktu untuk mengikutinya… oke, hanya waktu, namun ia pikir penambahan kata ruang terdengar cukup keren juga. Zevi benar – Tom bukanlah seseorang yang akan melewati waktu hanya untuk sembarangan orang. Sejujurnya, Tom hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menguntungkannya saja. Yang akhirnya membuat Harry bertanya-tanya kembali apakah yang sebenarnya pemuda itu rencana kali ini. Barangkali, barangkali saja ini adalah waktu bagi “trio emas” untuk mulai melakukan beberapa investigasi lagi. Dan ia sampai sekarang tak percaya mengapa orang-orang memanggil mereka bertiga dengan sebutan itu. Ah, ya. Langkah pertama: buat Tom jengkel sebisa mungkin untuk mengungkapkan niat sebenarnya.

“Harry,” Tom berjalan mendekat, lalu bersandar di meja makan Gryffindor. Sepasang mata Hermione melebar melihat seberapa cepat ia bereaksi atasnya. Ron hanya memasang ekspresi puas yang kecil, namun pemuda itu masih menahan mati-matian ekpresinya itu agar tetap sesuai dengan rencana yang ada. Ah, betapa ia mencintai mereka.

“Tom,” tiru Harry, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda itu dan malah memilih untuk mengambil beberapa roti tambahan untuknya lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah Ron dan Hermione. “Jadi kalian pasti akan datang ke lapangan nanti, bukan?” tanya pemuda berkacamata itu basa-basi.

“Apa kau sungguh-sungguh perlu bertanya, hmm?” balas Ron dengan seulas seringai santai. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak agar dapat meraih beberapa daging tambahan lagi, membuat Hermione pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memukulnya dengan buku gadis itu.

“Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti makan?” tanya gadis itu kesal. Harry menyeringai mendengarnya, menggelengkan kepala. Mereka pun saling melempar tatapan ke arah satu sama lain.

“Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, Mi, pertanyaan yang bodoh.”

“Harry,” suara Tom kini berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Namun Harry masih menolak untuk menatap balik.

“Hai – apakah kau tahu jika kau sudah menyebut namaku tadi?” Ron hampir tersendar jus labunya, menyebabkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan langsung mengirimkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Hermione sendiri mulai tampak sedikit gugup ketika aura sihir Tom mulai menggelegak di sana.

“Berhenti mengabaikanku.”

“Aku tidak mengabaikanmu,” balas Harry dengan kalem. “Jika aku mengabaikanmu tentu aku tidak akan menjawabmu, bukan begitu?” Kini setengah dari seluruh penghuni sekolah langsung memperhatikan konfrontasi keduanya. Abraxas dan Draco tampak duduk bersama, sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata, sedangkan Zevi menampakan raut menderita di wajahnya. Begitupula dengan Snape. Sebuah kemiripan yang sedikit menakutkan, bukan begitu? Ha! Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama makan nasi krispi dan potongan pisang. Sepasang mata Dombledore malah berbinar dengan cara yang jauh dari kata “baik” itu sendiri dan Nott tampaknya sedang tidak terkagum melihat salah satu dari konflik “legendaris” mereka.

Sepasang mata Tom pun menyipit, kilat merah sekilas muncul dari iris ungu buramnya itu. Aura pemuda itu memenuhi sekeliling tubuhnya karena kejengkelan yang ia rasakan.

Namun mendadak, aura itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan seulas senyum tunggal yang indah. 

“Apakah kau sungguh berpikir jika taktik itu akan berhasil untukku? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh ke perangkap yang sama, kau tahu.” Oh, sial. Ia ternyata sudah tahu. Baiklah, kalau begitu.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya. “ _Well_ , Voldemort selalu berhasil dapat kupancing dengan itu… dan apa kau tahu? Itu sangat lucu.”

“Lord Voldemort,” ujar Tom tanpa ekspresi, nampaknya tidak mampu menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang senang mengoreksi ucapan pemuda yang lain.

“Tepat sekali. Dia. Kau tahu, wajah yang mirip ular dan mata merah? Dirimu yang mengidap megalomaniac dan gila itu?”

“Dan di sini kau masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kebanyakan pihak kegelapan menginginkan kau untuk mati.”

Ouh, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan dalam hati mengutuk diri. Oke, tidak ada olok-olok lagi! Mari buat pembicaraan menjadi lebih formal. Sekalipun ya, itu pasti tidak akan seru lagi.

“Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh percaya jika taktik itu akan bekerja untukku, bukan? Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil padaku.”

“Tidak?” Tom pun menyeringai. “Lucu sekali, kau selalu terjebak untuk masalah _hero-compex_ mu itu, menyelamatkan semua umpan yang dilemparkan. _Setiap saat_.” Suasana berubah hening. Sial.

“Aku tidak mengidap _hero-complex_.” Tom mengejeknya dengan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala pemuda itu lembut. “Tentu saja, Potter, tentu saja.” Lalu berjalan menjauh. Harry pun meringis kecil bersama Ron dan Hermione.

 _Well_ , sepertinya yang satu itu menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Harry duduk di meja paling belakang kelas Pertahanan,bosan melanda pikirannya dan tatapannya kosong memandang ke arah halaman mengkilat dari salah satu karangan Slinkhard… oh, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan itu sebuah buku pertahanan. Benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas, mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit yang kini berwarna – merah muda!? Ugh, Salazar, Umbridge membuatnya ingin muntah.

“Mr Potter,”sapa lembut wanita itu sesegera mungkin. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya perlahan dari langit-langit ke arah sosok yang tak lebih menarik dari itu. Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepat di dalam kelas, memegangi tas tangan berwarna merah muda di depan jas merah mudanya yang menjijikan itu. “Apakah ada masalah di sini?” sekarang giliran suara manis nan mengerikan itu yang bersuara.

“Apakah di sini benar-benar tidak ada materi mengenai pembelajaran mantra defensif yang benar?” tanya pemuda itu dingin. Mata wanita itu langsung melotot ke arahnya.

“Menggunakannya? Itukah maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau perlu menggunakan mantra di dalam kelasku.”

“Itu memang inti dari pembelajaran sihir, untuk mempelajarinya,” balas Harry.  
.  
“Harry!” Hermione mengerang, memberikan tatapan kepada pemuda itu untuk memperingatkan. Harry bertatapan muka dengan wajah mirip katak itu kembali.

“Kau saat ini belajar dengan resiko yang lebih ringan, tuan Potter, salah satu kebijakan terbaru Kementrian – kecuali… kau berpikir kalau kau lebih tahu dibandingkan kementrian itu sendiri?”

“Anak berumur lima tahun,” balah pemuda itu dengan lirih. “Bahkan lebih tahu dibandingkan kementrian itu sendiri.”

Wajah wanita itu memerah marah, suaranya meninggi hingga serupa dengan lengkingan bernada tinggi. 

“DETENSI!”

“Karena bertanya?” Harry tahu ia hanya memaksakan keberuntungannya saja, namun segala permasalahan mengenai perjalanan waktu atau Voldemort sampai guru yang tidak kompeten sudah membuatnya tak tahan. Bisa melepaskan emosinya memang selalu terasa menyenangkan.

“Karena tidak mematuhi kementrian,” balas Umbridge dengan sikap yang lebih tenang sekarang.

“Kementrian hanyalah berisi sekumpulan orang tolol saja.” Dan sekarang Tom. Wow.

“Detensi untukmu juga, tuan Riddle,” ujar Umbridge sambil tersenyum simpul. Para pelahap maut hampir menegakan tubuh mereka saat itu juga, hanya saja terhenti di tengah jalan karana tatapan tajam yang Tom berikan selanjutnya.

“Apakah aku bisa memanggil pengacaraku untuk ini?”

“Seorang muggle tidak mungkin bekerja untuk dunia kita, sayang.” Oh, ya, Tuhan. _Strike three_. Wanita itu sudah kalah.

“Bagaimana dengan squibs?” ejek Tom. “Sebab jika begitu artinya kau benar-benar tidak pantas untuk mengajari kami.”

Terbakar…

Pensil Umbridge langsung terbelah menjadi dua di tangannya.


	8. Bab 08

Wanita tua itu.

Darah menetes melewati pergelangan tangannya: Aku tidak boleh tidak bersikap hormat kepada atasanku. Oh, bagaimana bisa kementrian memperkerjakan wanita semacam itu… rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar di tangannya.

“Apakah ada masalah, tuan Potter?” Suara manis memuakan itu seakan membentuk seulas senyum simpul.

“Ini ilegal,” protes Harry. Wanita itu menegakan tubuhnya pada meja, meluruskan peralatan tulis di atas sana dengan obsesif. Para kucing mendesis dari arah dinding. Seluruh bagian ruangan kantor itu berwarna merah muda, mengerikan dan merah muda. Sama sepertinya. Oh, pemuda itu ingin sekali mencakar sesuatu. Umbridge tersenyum manis.

“Dan pada siapa kau akan mengadu? Kedua orang tuamu?” Ouch. Darahnya berkumpul, lalu membeku di setiap nadi miliknya dengan kebencian yang amat dalam. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, wanita itu benar. Kepada siapa memang Harry akan bercerita? Pemuda itu hanyalah anak yatim piatu dan Yang Terpilih yang dipuja… ia tidak boleh menampakan sedikitpun kelemahan. Slytherin telah mengajarkan banyak sekali mengenai hal itu. Tidak. Ini adalah masalahnya sndiri. Senyum wanita itu semakin melebar. Ckk, katak bodoh.

“Bagaimana dengan Tom?” tantangnya. Mata Umbridge seketika itu berbinar, sedikit seperti seorang maniak.

“Tuan Riddle saat ini sedang membersihkan lantai kedua. Tanpa bantuan sihir sama sekali.” Ah. Seluruh bagian lantai kedua? Barbar sekali. Tapi ayolah, di sini pun wanita itu menggunakan tinta darah. Harry pun menunduk menatap pergelangan tangannya, menggenggam erat pena diantara jemari yang ada.

“Berapa banyak baris?” tanya pemuda itu menahan emosi. Seringai wanita itu sekarang tampak seperti membelah dua wajahnya.

“Sebanyak yang dibutuhkan pesan itu agar dapat… terserap, dengan baik.” Lucu. Seakan ternyata kemampuan bercanda wanita itu bisa lebih buruk dibandingkan kemampuan mengajarnya itu sendiri. Lagipula ini adalah sebuah kompetisi tertutup. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, dan menolak untuk bergeming. Oh, ia tentu tidak bisa memberikan wanita jalang itu kepuasan, bukan begitu? Jemari gemuk dan bercincin itu mendadak mendarat di pundak Harry. Nafas wanita itu berbau gula dan busuk. “Aku melakukan ini karena aku perduli. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati. Kau tentu tahu kau memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini.”

Perduli. Tentu.

Yah, selama tak ada seorang pun yang perlu tahu.

“Aku pasti akan menjatuhkanmu,” janji pemuda itu puas. Umbridge berkedip.

“Detensi karena mengancam guru.”

“Aku memang menantikan hal itu.”

Harry senang karena melihat suasana hati baik wanita itu memburuk seketika.

Well, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Si iblis berbaju merah muda.

“Apa yang jalang itu minta darimu?” tanya Ron merasa simpati, rambut kemerahannya semakin memerah terkena cahaya lembut perapian. Mereka memang saat itu mendapatkan tempat duduk terbaik di dekat perapian. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tak acuh dan mengabaikan lengkingan Hermione ketika mengucapkan, “Ronald!”

“Hanya menulis,” jawab puda itu, bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong.

“Oh, yah… Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu buruk,” ujar Hermione sambil melirik ke arahnya. Sepasang mata coklat hangat gadis itu tampak lembut menatap, khawatir, menggagalkan kekesalan yang muncul akibat nada menggurui yang – sekalipun sedikit – tadi ia miliki. 

“Sayang sekali itu tidak menjadi lebih buruk,” gumam seseorang. Sihir Harry segera menggelegak berbahaya. Pemuda itu pun berdiri, memegangi tongkat sihirnya dengan erat di tangan. Ia memutar tubuhnya, langsung mengetahui siapa yang tadi berbicara. 

“Ada yang ingin kau katakan, McClaggan?” tanyanya mendesak.

Ruang rekreasi pun seketika itu juga berubah menjadi hening, penuh antisipasi. Anehnya itu mengingatkannya dengan para Slytherin. Bedanya, di Gryffindor hal itu dipicu oleh semangat menggebu akan pertarungan fisik, sementara di lubang para ular semangat dan ketajaman haus darah itu dipicu oleh keinginan untuk melihat siapa yang akan jatuh. Fisik melawan politik. Pemuda itu tak pernah menduga bahwa kedua asrama itu memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Di dalam politik ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, menantang, pun kompleks dibandingkan di dalam perkelahian semata – bermain politik itu menitik beratkan pada kepintaran dan bagaimana menjaga agar kau tetap selangkah lebih depan dibandingkan lawanmu. Gryffindor hanya cenderung kepada siapa yang paling baik dalam melemparkan kutukan atau pukulan. Sekalipun baginya Gryffindor tetaplah hebat. Setidaknya di sini mereka tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan selain seorang singa di dalam kulit ular, atau seorang ular di dalam surai singa.

“Tidak...”

“Menurutku pun juga begitu.”

Harry memantrai tangannya dengan _glamour_ dalam bahasa parseltongue.

Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas dengan suasana hati yang buruk sebelum melangkah menuju ke Ruang Kebutuhan – lagi. Terdengar egois memang, namun ia hampir tidak ingin Ron maupun Hermione tahu mengenai keberadaan ruangan tersebut. Itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana pemuda itu bisa berlatih dan mencari ketenangan di dalam penjuru kastil tersebut. Hanya Tom saja yang dapat menemukannya di sana; dan terus terang saja, karena ikatan yang mereka berdua miliki, Tom mungkin bisa melacaknya dimanapun ia berada, jadi hal tersebut tak terlalu masalah buatnya. Setelah memunculkan dan memantrai beberapa boneka petarung untuk diajak berduel, Harry pun segera disibukan dengan kegiatannya tersebut. Hal itu selalu terasa sangat luar biasa, bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan kekangan sebagai anak emas yang selalu disandangnya selama ini. Sebelum pemuda itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya sebagai Slytherin, anonimitas (baik… mungkin hanya sampai batasan tertentu), dan kebebasan yang ada di dalamnya, ia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa melelahkannya akting yang harus ia jalani. Ya, itu memang benar: Harry tidak pernah mencoba yang terbaik ketika berada di dalam kelas, membiarkan Hermione mengalahkannya dan bersikap sebagaimana para atlet Gryffindor yang ada – bukan berarti ia menghina kehebatan Quidditch – namun tetap saja. Semua orang mengharapkan untuk Yang Terpilih menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa brilian, jadi dengan berakting seperti itu bisa mengurangi beberapa tekanan yang ada.

Belum lagi, pemuda itu tidak ingin membuat Ron merasa berkecil hati, atau pun membuat Hermione merasa dicurangi pada pencapaian akademik yang selama ini menjadi keunggulan gadis itu. Mereka berdua adalah terman terbaiknya. Ron sudah memiliki tujuh saudara sebagai saingan; pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan Harry sebagai tambahan yang harus dipikirkan.

Harry mendadak mendengar, tidak, ia merasakan Tom memasuki ruangan tersebut: aura itu pasti milik pemuda tersebut, tidak salah lagi. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah membicarakan hal tersebut, namun tampaknya keduanya selalu berakhir bertemu di ruangan itu… setiap jam segini. Yah, Harry tak terlalu terkejut juga, sebenarnya.

“Bagaimana dengan detensimu?”

“Sangat menyenangkan,” balas pemuda itu sarkatik, menghancurkan golem buatan yang terakhir. Harry pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sang penerus Slytherin itu. “Kau sendiri? Apakah lantai dua sudah mengkilap semua?”

“Aku bahkan tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau bisa tahu urusan orang lain semacam itu,” balas Tom.

“Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik,” ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Tom menggelengkan kepalanya, entah bagaimana bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melukai sehelai rambut pun dari kepala pemuda itu.

“Aku masih tidak percaya mereka membiarkan wanita itu mengajar, tapi sekali lagi – Dumbles, kementrian, apa memang yang bisa kau harapkan dari mereka?”

“Aku tidak masalah dengan Dumbledore,” ujar Harry sambil mengangkat bahu kecil. “Mungkin ia adalah seorang manipulatif brengsek, tapi ia hanya berniat baik.” Tom langsung melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya.

“Aku akan mencoba melupakan ucapanmu barusan.”

“Tentu tentu, kau memang memiliki memori sekuat gajah, Tommy tersayang –” Riddle mendesis kecil atas panggilan sayang barusan – “Tak pernah melupakan maupun memberikan pengampunan.”

“Aku perlu memberitahumu jika aku adalah seseorang yang sangat pemaaf.”

Harry hanya berhasil menahan diri selama beberapa menit saja sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. Tom hanya menyeringai.

“Oke, kuakui, aku menjadi seorang pemaaf hanya jika itu memang menguntungkanku,” ralat pemuda itu.

“Nah, sekarang lebih baik.”

“Harry.”

“Ya?” balasnya.

“Panggil aku Tommy tersayang lagi dan aku akan merobek lidahmu itu sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutmu.”

Mereka pun mulai berduel.

Di tengah-tengah, bahkan mungkin baru saja saat mereka mulai melempar mantra ke arah masing-masing, mendadak Tom menghentikan gerakannya.

“Sudah lelah, hmm?” ejek Harry. Tatapan Riddle malah menajam dan menyelidik ke arah pemuda itu.

“Kau menggunakan tangan yang berbeda hari ini.” 

Oops.


	9. Bab 09

“Apa?” ujar Harry mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Namun wajah Tom sudah mengatakan dengan cukup jelas pahwa ia tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan tersebut.

“Kau menggunakan tanganmu yang lain… apa yang sudah terjadi?” tanya pemuda itu menuntut. Harry perlahan beringsut mundur kala Tom dengan sengaja berjalan maju mendekat, mengulurkan salah satu tangan berkulit seputih gadingnya sambil berkata, “Biar kulihat.”

Harry menarik mundur tangannya, mencoba mempertahankan diri.

“Aku hanya sedang belajar untuk menjadi seorang _ambidextrous_ – sebab kupikir itu akan bagus untuk kemampuan berduelku nanti,” bela pemuda itu berbohong sambil menempatkan nada sedikit marah dan tak sabar di dalamnya. Tom membalasnya dengan seulas seringai.

“Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kau tidak masalah bukan jika aku melihat tanganmu sekarang?”

Oh, sial. Ia gagal.

“Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?” Harry hanya berharap agar _glamour_ di tangannya akan tetap bertahan. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan ketika berduel tadi. Kepala Tom meneleng, sepasang mata pemuda itu berkilat penuh keingintahuan dan juga sesuatu yang lain.

“Tangan yang satunya, Yang terpilih,” ujar pemuda itu. Sebelum Harry bisa menyembunyikan tangannya, jari-jari Tom lebih cepat bergerak, mencengkramnya dan menarik tangan tersebut. Harry dapat merasakan sihir miliknya berdengung rendah di bawah genggaman sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu.

 _“Jangan melupakan siapa yang sudah mengajarimu sihir parsel, Harry,”_ desis Tom marah.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pun merasakan jika _glamour_ yang ia pasang memudar dari kulitnya, menampakan bekas dari detensi yang tadi ia dijalani. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

“Umbridge?” tanya Tom; suaranya terlampau tenang. Harry hampir menggigil akibat ancaman murni bernada mematikan yang terdapat di dalam suara sang Slytherin tersebut. Pada saat itu, ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas bagaimana remaja itu nantinya bisa menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan. Sepasang mata keunguan itu mengeras, membekukan segalanya dengan pendiriannya yang kejam.

“Detensi. Dengar, ini –” 

“– jika kau mau mengatakan ini bukanlah apa-apa, aku mungkin akan memukulmu nanti.”

“Hanya mungkin?” Harry langsung menutup mulutnya di bawah tatapan tajam milik Tom.

“Wanita itu bisa pergi ke Azkaban untuk ini, tinta darah sudah dinyatakan ilegal,” ujar Tom melanjutkan dengan suara pelan dan bernada teramat puas. Yup, nasib Umbridge positif hancur. Seharusnya wanita itu tidak pernah mencoba ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan Tom semenjak awal. “Sekalipun aku akui aku jadi sedikit penasaran, kenapa kau tidak repot-repot memberitahuku mengenai masalah ini?”

“Ini bukanlah urusanmu.”

“Aku akan membunuhnya.” Ucapan itu diucapkan dengan nada kelewat tenang dan santai, sampai membuat Harry menduga jika ia hanya salah mendengar tadi. Sebelum, tentu saja, akhirnya pemuda itu sadar kepada siapa ia berbicara saat ini.

“Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri,” ujar Harry kaku. Tom mengangkat sebelah alis karenanya.

“Aku tidak meragukan hal itu; namun, aku tidak berpikir jika kau mau melakukannya semudah itu.”

“Yah, kita berdua tahu jika berpikir adalah proses yang menyakitkan untukmu, jadi aku tidak akan menambahkan beban ke dalam pikiranmu itu,” cela Harry. Ucapan tadi murni hanya sekedar gertakan saja. Tom adalah seorang jenius, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Pemuda itu dapat melihat sebuah dinding dan memberitahumu berapa banyak jumlah bata yang ada di dalamnya beberapa detik kemudian. Genggaman Tom mengerat pada pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Tom tidak menjawab, seakan mengabaikan ia. Dan hal itu sedikit menjengkelkan. Harry tidak tahu mengapa, namun entah kenapa perasaan itu selalu muncul ketikaTom tidak mengacuhkan dirinya. Syukurlah hal itu berkerja dua arah. Tom pun juga benci jika ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada pemuda itu.

“Aku tidak boleh tidak bersikap hormat kepada atasanku,” ujar Tom membaca tulisan di tangannya. Harry sudah bisa merasakan belasan rencana muncul dan dipilah oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu. Sungguh, menakutkan mengetahui betapa cepatnya pikiran Tom bekerja. Pemuda itu, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, benar-benar lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dirinya yang lain di masa depan saat ini. Ia lebih waras… _well_ , hingga tingkatan tertentu. “Kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkan luka ini?”

Terjadi jeda sejenak. “Hmp, pertanyaan yang bodoh,” ujar Tom menentang ucapannya sendiri. “Sebab itu adalah akting yang harus kau jalani sebagai si mungil Emas yang berhati murni, bukan begitu?”

Apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan itu?

“Bagaimana caramu membuktikan hal itu? Bisa saja kan itu ternyata adalah aku yang sebenarnya, dan segala persona ala Slytherin yang kutunjukan padamu selama ini ternyata hanyalah sekedar akting untuk menyusup ke dalam lingkaran dalammu saja.”

Tom melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya, menyelidik namun sekaligus juga terhibur di saat yang bersamaan.

“A) Sebab kau yang mengusulkan ide itu, dan B) Karena kau selalu mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghidariku ketika kita bertemu.”

“Yah, itu –” Harry terdiam, tak mampu memikirkan jawaban balik.

Tom pun menyeringai, menarik tongkat sihirnya keluar, cepat: sebab semenit yang lalu benda itu masih ada di dalam sakunya dan kini sudah tergenggam di tangan pemuda itu.

“Whoa,” reflek, Harry mecoba menarik tangannya kembali, sekalipun itu sulit mengingat Tomlah yang menggenggamnya saat ini.

 _“Tenanglah,”_ desis Tom, memegangi tangannya agar tenang, dan untuk sesaat mempertemukan tatapan mereka berdua. “Aku hanya mau menyembuhkan tanganmu saja, Bekas ini membuatku jengkel.”

Hanya Tom yang dapat bebas melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya baik untuknya namun bisa membuat pemuda itu jengkel pada saat yang bersamaan.

Harry meringis ketika Tom mendadak berjalan melewatinya, aura pemuda itu tampak menghitam dan berdenyut di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu. Harry mendadak merasa kasihan kepada Umbridge, sekalipun ia bahkan tidak pernah menyukainya. Oh, lebih dari itu. Pemuda itu jelas membenci wanita itu. Ini hanya memperlihatkan betapa tidak berharganya wanita itu nanti ketika Tom berhasil mendapatkannya.

“Kau tidak akan lagi berada di dekat wanita itu, apa kau mendengarku?” perintah Tom dengan nada dingin.

“Maaf?” ujar Harry, berpura-pura kebingungan. Sang Slytherin yang lebih tua darinya itu pun melemparkan tatapan peringatan. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan sambil bergumam lirih – ancaman, kutukan atau pun berbagai cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk membunuh seseorang. _Well_ , itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik, bukan begitu? Untuk Umbridge, tentu saja. Jika Harry harus jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, ia sebenarnya menantikan waktu dimana ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Tom untuk mencacah wanita itu hidup-hidup.

Ia tidak menyadari jika orang-orang segera menyingkir ketika mereka berdua berjalan melewati mereka. Sepasang mata Abraxas melebar melihatnya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Zevi menuntut dengan suara yang lirih. Sedangkan Cygnus memilih mengambil pendekatan yang berbeda.

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Potter?” desis pemuda itu, barangkali juga sedikit terdengar terlalu gembira. Mereka pun ikut bergabung berjalan bersama. Semua orang menatap. Harry meringis kecil, namun dengan Tom yang saat ini secara harfiah sedang menyeretnya menyusuri lorong yang ada pemuda itu tahu tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

“Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku sudah melakukan sesuatu?” tanya Harry; sedikit jengkel dengan asumsi yang diberikan.

“Harry,” ujar Alphard perlahan. “Emosi Tom saat ini sedang meledak, dan sepengetahuanku, ketika sesuatu membuat emosi Tom meledak seperti itu, kau selalu menjadi bagian dari masalah itu.”

Oke, mungkin pemuda itu ada benarnya juga.

Mereka pun memasuki Aula Utama.

 _Game over_ , jalang.


	10. Bab 10

Pemuda itu memasuki aula utama, tak mengacuhkan tatapan setiap orang yang terkunci ke arah mereka.

Umbridge pasti akan membayar tindakannya sekarang. Sayang sekali karena amarahnya tadi Tom jadi harus menghilangkan bukti yang ada… namun ia tidak tahan jika harus melihat apa yang telah dilakukan wanita itu kepada Harry. Enak saja, jika Harry saja tidak membawa _tanda_ darinya, maka itu artinya tidak ada seorang pun yang juga bisa melakukannya. Dan tentu saja, sekalipun tanpa bukti fisik yang dapat ditunjukan, tetap saja ini masih semudah sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu dapat merasakan Harry sedikit menarik mundur tubuhnya, tanpa sadar mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian yang ada. Genggaman Tom semakin mengerat ketika ia memperhatikan wanita tua itu dengan seksama.

“Apakah kau memiliki kata-kata terakhir, katak?” desisnya dingin. Pemuda itu terlihat senang ketika wanita itu melebar dikarenakan teror yang dirasakan.

“A-aku – apa maksud dari semua ini?” bentak wanita itu. “Aku adalah sekertaris senior di kementrian, dan kau, nak, tidak bisa berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku.”

“Sungguh?” tantang Tom dingin. “ _Well_ aku adalah Lord Voldemort, jadi kupikir kau ada benarnya juga – kau tidak begitu berharga untuk bisa berbicara padaku. Namun sayangnya, pengorbanan terkadang perlu dilakukan.”

Wajah Umbridge pun seketika memucat.

“T-tapi – bagaimana bisa, kau tidak mungkin–!” Wajah yang seperti katak itu merintih pelan. “Apa maksud anda, Tuanku?”

Dumbledore berdiri.

“Tom –” ujar pria itu memulai.

Sepasang mata Tom berkilat merah terang. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan Harry sedikit meringis kesakitan saat koneksi diantara mereka diaktifkan.

“Apakah kau menyadari jika tinta darah itu dianggap ilegal, jalang?” tanyanya lembut, efektif menghentikan ucapan kepala sekolah di tengah jalan. Mata biru keriput itu pun melebar.

“Harry, anakku?” tanya Dumbledore, ekspresi tegas terbentuk di wajahnya yang berkerut dalam. “Apakah hal semacam ini diperlukan? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak duduk saja dulu?” Tut-tut, langkah yang salah. Sekarang Tom bisa merasakan Harry menyentak kekangan di tangannya karena nada memerintah di dalam ucapan tersebut.

“Ya, ini diperlukan,” desis Harry. Aura sihir Harry pun meluap, menyaingi gelapnya sihir Tom sendiri. Mengganggu salah satu dari mereka, kau berarti ingin mati. Mengganggu mereka berdua sekaligus – kau baru saja menandatangani surat perjanjian langsung ke neraka. “Tentunya sebagai seorang kepala sekolah dan _Mugwump_ tertinggi, Anda seharusnya bisa langsung mengetahui hal itu, bukan?” Cibiran itu langsung mengenai sasaran. Dumbledore syok, tanpa sadar sedikit mengambil langkah mundur. Kedua remaja itu pun menyeringai melihat hal tersebut.

“A-aku –” Umbridge tergagap sekarang, seakan akhirnya menyadari dimana ia menempatkan dirinya selama ini. Wanita itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Mata babinya berkedip, ketakutan, menatap ke arah lengan dan punggung tangan Harry.

Tekanan dari keheningan yang ada, antisipasi, dan sedikit rasa gugup dari para siswa sangat terasa di ruangan tersebut. Umbridge tampak mencoba menenangkan dirinya. “Jika kau benar-benar adalah ia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut, mengapa kau peduli dengan detensi yang dijalani oleh Potter? Dia adalah anak-yang-hidup itu, apakah kau tidak tahu?”

“Hati-hati, Proffesor,” ujar Harry perlahan dan sengit. “Atau anda mungkin akan mendapati jika lubang yang kau gali sendiri itu berubah menjadi tempat pemakamanmu sendiri.”

“Kau pasti akan pergi ke Azkaban!” Wanita tua itu berdiri kali ini, mengambil langkah mundur sejauh mungkin dari mereka berdua.

Tom hampir tertawa, merasakan kepuasan akibat dari keinginan membalas dendam yang memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

“Untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir anda sebagai seorang guru,” katanya, menonton wajah wanita itu yang semakin memucat. “Ya, aku tahu persis siapa Harry sebenarnya dan alasan mengapa aku peduli? Mengapa kau tidak memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana interaksi yang kami lakukan selama ini? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam Slytherin itu adalah karena ambisimu saja.”

“Terlalu bodoh untuk Ravenclaw, terlalu malas untuk Hufflepuff dan terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi Gryffindor,” jabar Harry dengan seringai kecil. Umbridge tampak sangat, sangat gugup sekarang. Ouh, ia menyukainya. Darahnya berdesir. Beginilah seharusnya… sekarang apa yang ia benar-benar butuhkan hanyalah tinggal keikutsertaan Harry pada sisi yang tepat – sisi milik pemuda itu.

Ia dapat melihat jika sekalipun wanita itu tidak mengatakannya, ia sudah mengerti. Kehidupan Harry adalah miliknya, tanpa intervesi dari siapapun juga. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang boleh menyentuh pemuda itu. Dan itu artinya begitupula kali ini.

“Ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan,” ujar wanita itu mencoba kembali.

Tongkat Harry teracungkan, begitupula dengan miliknya.

“Apakah anda tahu bahwa berkat kementrian tercinta anda, menjadi pelahap maut sekarang dianggap sebagai sebuah kejahatan dan dihukum dengan hukuman seumur hidup di dalam Azkaban?” tanya Harry puas. Tom segera menyadari apa maksud ucapan itu. Wanita itu seharusnya tidak pernah mengancam Harry dengan Azkaban.

Dengan perlahan, sambil memasang seulas senyum predator di wajahnya, Tom menggumamkan sebuah mantra. _Morsmorde_.

Hampir tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, ia pun mengangguk.

“ _Diffindo_ ,” ujar Harry, keras, hingga seluruh bagian di dalam aula bisa mendengarnya.

Lengan baju merah muda itupun tersobek terbuka, memperlihatkan tanda kegelapan yang ditutupinya.

Mata Umbridge pun melebar.

“I-ini – kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!”

“Aku, Harrison James Potter (Evans) Perevell Gryffindor, _Lord_ sekaligus pewaris dari rumah asrama Gryffindor, melepaskan jabatan anda sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan menyerahkan anda, sebagai seorang pelahap maut dan musuhku, kepada para Auror,” ujar Harry dengan nada formal.

Tom juga ikut menambahkan , mata pemuda itu menggelap – menantang Dumbledore untuk campur tangan dalam masalah ini.

“Aku, Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt) Perevell Slytherin, _Lord_ sekaligus pewaris sah dari rumah asrama Slytherin, menyetujui opini ini. Jadikan itu satu.”

Sebuah kilatan cahaya, berwarna hitam dan putih pun memenuhi ruangan, dan lalu menyambar tubuh wanita tua itu.

Pembalasan dendam memang terasa manis.

Keheningan dan keterkejutan memenuhi penjuru aula.

“Betapa memalukannya sang Raja Cahaya membiarkan seorang pelahap maut mengajar di sini, seharusnya kau merasa malu kepada dirimu sendiri, Kepala Sekolah.”

Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengejek, mengucapkan peringatan kepada pria tua itu. Tom kali ini dapat dengan mudah dapat menyalahkan Dumbledore atas kelalaiannya sendiri.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya tak perduli.

“Apa kau harus selalu memiliki kata-kata penutup di setiap kesempatan, huh?”

“Tentu saja.”

Beberapa saat kemudian, perwakilan dari kementerian pun tiba.

Waktunya pertunjukan.


	11. Bab 11

“Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?” Scrimgeour menuntut penjelasan.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Astaga, pemuda itu ingat jelas pria berambut seperti singa itu ketika ia masih remaja. Tidak ada seorang Auror pun yang bisa terlihat menakutkan jika kau sudah pernah melihat mereka mabuk pada saat mereka masih berusia lima belas tahun. Ah, waktu yang tepat sekali. Pria itu melihat ke sekeliling, lalu mendaratkan tatapannya kepada dirinya dan Tom. Mulut Scrimgeour mengatup rapat; semua warna menguras dari wajahnya. “Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan pada Madam Umbridge?” tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah ia seharusnya merasa tersinggung dengan bagaimana sikap setiap orang yang secara otomatis selalu menyimpulkan pemuda itu sebagai si biang kerok di setiap masalah yang ada.

“Rufus,” Tom menyeringai, “Seorang Auror, huh?”

“Tuan Riddle, saya harap kita bisa menjaga agar hal ini tetap bersifat profesional.” Sekalipun pria itu masih tampak gugup. Terberkatilah sang pekerja rendahan di kementrian itu.

Tom mengangkat bahunya santai, ekspresi ceria masih terpantri di wajahnya.

“Seperti yang kau lihat,” Sepasang mata ungu itu mengeras. “Madam Umbridge adalah seorang pelahap maut.”

Harry hampir tertawa pada ekspresi seorang anak yatim piatu yang malang, ketakutan, dan jijik yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda itu ketika di saat yang bersamaan Tom juga masih berusaha mendapatkan rasa hormat dari yang lain.

“Apakah kau tidak melihat tanda kegelapannya?” Harry melebarkan matanya untuk membuat kesan polos. Jelas sekali pria itu kini gamang karena harus melakukan perkerjaannya namun juga menolak untuk langsung mempercayai kedua remaja tersebut.

“ _Well_ , ya, tapi –”

“–tapi apa? Apakah itu tidak cukup menjadi bukti untuk anda? Sirius Black bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan persidangan, padahal sekarang kita semua tahu jika ia tidak bersalah.” Harry dapat melihat Scrimgeour mengenyit karena ucapan itu. Ketika tatapan Tom bertemu dengan miliknya untuk sesaat, ada kilatan terhibur yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang mata tersebut.

“Yah –” Rufus mencoba menyangkal, tampak jelas tidak senang disela oleh seorang remaja biasa.

“–Kau adalah TOM RIDDLE!” Sebuah suara keras menyela tiba-tiba. Harry hampir mencibir karena interupsi lain itu berhasil membuat kemarahan sang kepala Auror semakin membesar.

“Dan kau adalah?” Balasan tenang yang Tom berikan malah hanya semakin menjengkelkan Scrimgeour saja.

“Dawlish, aku – wow, ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku. Aku kagum pada apa yang telah kau lakukan!”

Ini pasti sebuah lelucon. Apa maksud pria itu Voldemort, nah, tidak mungkin juga, kan?

Tom tampaknya berpikiran yang sama, setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dari kebiasaan khas yang sekilas kedua alis pemuda itu tunjukan. Itu hampir terasa menakutkan, mengetahui seberapa banyak mereka mengetahui satu sama lain, ketika di saat yang bersamaan juga betapa sedikitnya mereka mengerti.

“Yang sudah kulakukan?” ulang Tom, sambil menatap sang Auror dengan tatapan intens dan mendalam.

“Ya, ketika kau mengangkap sang pewaris Slytherin ketika penyerangan sang monster sedang terjadi.”

Oh. Ia tadi hampir merasa khawatir di sana. Tom sendiri tampak sedikit melongo mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Oh, Harry hampir tertawa, tentu saja, kejadian itu belum terjadi pada Tom; tapi setidaknya ia tahu siapa sang pewaris Slytherin yang sebenarnya. Riddle pun meliriknya dari arah samping, memperingatkan pemuda itu agar menjelaskan semua itu nanti setelah kementrian pergi. Harry hanya tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya.

“Ah, itu bukan apa-apa,” ujar Tom dengan mudah sambil memasang seulas senyum menawan. “Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu aku lakukan, itu saja.”

Pembohong.

Dawlish tersenyum bodoh, mempercayai setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan itu. Sangat ironis, bukan begitu? Mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berhasil menjadi seorang Auror… namun sekali lagi, ini adalah kementrian. Mengingat ketidak kompetenan mereka, seharusnya ia tidak terkejut jika orang semacam ini bisa ada diantara mereka.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Umbridge?” tanya Harry sambil berjalan sedikit maju ke depan. Pemuda itu meringis di dalam hati ketika semua orang mendadak menatapnya. Dawlish malah membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar.

“Tunggu, kau adalah Harry Potter!”

“Ya,” selanya dengan nada sabar. “Hai.”

“Apakah itu sebegitu penting?” bentak Scrimgeour. Namun Dawlish malah tampak bersemangat sekarang.

“Tapi tidakah anda melihat!” jelas pria itu.

“Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya saja?” tanya sebuah suara khas yang dalam dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melirik ke arah seorang pria botak berkulit kehitaman, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Seorang Auror yang lain. Dan salah satu anggota anggota Order – mereka sudah pernah bertemu di Grimmauld saat musim panas kemarin. Harry tidak mengabaikan fakta tentang berapa kacaunya takdir ketika saat itu mendaratkannya di dalam markas Fawkes setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu baru saja berkumpul bersama Tom. Ironis. Benar-benar sebuah ironis.

“Yah,” ujar Darwish, menunjuk ke arahnya dan Tom seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendengar jika Natal datang lebih awal sebulan. “Jika ia adalah Tom Riddle, maka itu artinya ia adalah Harrison Evans! Yang mana artinya Harry Potter selama ini adalah Harrison Evans!”

Ia pun bertepuk tangan perlahan. “Jenius,” ujarnya sarkatik.

“Aku tahu itu!”

Tampaknya Dawlish tidak tahu apa itu yang dinamakan sarkasme.

“Jadi maksudmu?” tanya Scrimgeour. Dawlish menyeringai gembira.

“Penyelamat pihak Cahaya juga merupakan legenda dari pihak Kegelapan; ini artinya kita pasti akan menang. Sebab ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh kau-tahu-siapa.”

Harry merasakan tubuhnya membeku, tangannya mengepal dan sihirnya berderu. Mata Tom berkilat merah, sebelum menggelap hingga seakan berwarna hitam kelam.

“Oh?” ujarnya dingin, dan baru menyadari jika ia dan Tom, sekali lagi, baru saja kompak berbicara dan bergerak pada waktu yang bersamaan.

“ _Oh dear_ ,” seorang Auror yang lain bergumam, merasakan bahaya. “Dawlish, sayang?” ujar wanita itu dengan nada manis.

“Ya, Smith?” balas Dawlish semangat.

“Tutup mulutmu! Aku sendiri juga masih ingat mengenai cerita duo Slytherin seperti dirimu, oke?”

Harry menatap wanita itu, tak mengerti. Dumbledore pun memutuskan untuk melangkah maju, bersikap dengan aura seorang kakek seperti biasa.

“Duo Slytherin?” beo pria tua itu.

“Ya, tentu, itulah julukan yang orang-orang berikan kepada mereka. Dan juga beberapa hal yang lain, menurut cerita kakekku.”

“Seperti?” tanya Alphard penasaran sambil menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua.

“Ketika bersama atau sendiri-sendiri?”

“Dua-duanya,” jawab Abraxas. Dawlish tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadari seringai predator yang terpampang di wajah para Slytherin yang ada.

“Mulai deh,” ujar Scrimgeour, terlampau lirih. Tidak ada seorang pun – tidak ada – yang mengenal mereka ataupun sejarah mereka berdua berani ikut campur dalam perkelahian keduanya.

“Nah, um… Riddle itu seperti sang Pangeran Slytherin –” Tom menyeringai mendengar hal ini. “–sedangkan Evans adalah si Griffin, sang Ular Singa atau ia-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut-namanya-di sekeliling-ia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan yang satu itu sebenarnya…”

Harry pun langsung bertukar pandang dengan Tom. Mereka berdua tahu persis darimana julukan yang satu itu berasal.

“Kemudian jika kau mencoba bertanya kepada para Singa mengenai mereka berdua, mereka akan menjawab jika kalian adalah Pengeran Kegelapan yang selanjutnya dan penerus dari Grindelwald itu sendiri.”

Harry benar-benar tertawa untuk yang satu itu.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Tom menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan,” ujar pemuda itu, entah bagaimana berhasil mengelola figur tubuhnya agar tetap tenang saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dumbledore langsung menatap Harry terperangah. Dan hal itu hampir membuatnya ingin tergelak lagi.

“Apakah kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu?” tanya Tom, menuntut jawaban, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Dawlish. Smith sampai mundur selangkah karenanya.

“Tidak!” Ia tampak panik sekarang.

“Kupikir kita harus pergi sekarang,” kata Smith.

“Ide bagus,” Scrimgeour tersenyum gugup. “Mari kita pergi, anda tak perlu khawatir – Madam Umbridge akan menerima hukuman yang layak.”

Para Auror pun melarikan diri, menarik dengan kasar lengan Dawlish yang masih tampak kebingungan.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

Kemudian mereka pun mulai tertawa.

“Jadi, apa maksud dari si monster sang pewaris Slytherin tadi?”

Nah, sial.


	12. Bab 12

“Um,” Harry tampak ragu-ragu, menatap Tom dengan apa yang ia harap adalah seulas senyum polos di wajah. Mata Tom pun menyipit, tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu sama sekali. “Itu… sebuah cerita yang cukup menarik,” ujar Harry, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya, hmm?” Lestrange menyeringai, terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatnya berada di dalam masalah. Harry pun menatap ekspresi mereka semua, sekali, sebelum memberikan Tom seulas senyum (yang diusahakan) mempesona.

“Dah!” Dan pemuda itupun berlari seketika itu juga. Dia masih dapat mendengar Tom memaki setelahnya, amat sangat tidak ke-Pangeran Kegelapan-an sama sekali jika boleh ditambahkan, sebelum ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya.

“KEMBALI KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA –”

Dan tawa dari para Slytherin sama sekali tidak membantu situasi yang ada.

Harry pun berlari melintasi sekolah. Dan Tom masih tampak berlari mengikutinya, sambil tak lupa melemparkan beberapa mantra kutukan ke arah punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda itu amat lega karena ia adalah seorang pelari yang cepat… Sekalipun bagian menyedihkannya adalah, Tom punya daya tahan yang lebih kuat. Pun juga lebih punya banyak kesabaran. Tiba-tiba sebuah mantra mengenainya dan pemuda itu mendadak merasakan lututnya menekuk ke bawah. Kedua tangannya bergerak, bersiap untuk dampak yang akan terjadi, namun sepasang tangan mendadak memeluk dadanya, tepat sebelum ia jatuh menabrak tanah. Tom pun membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, satu alis terangkat menuntut penjelasan.

“Hai,” sapanya cerah. Sejenak Tom tampak kebingungan mendengar hal tersebut, sebelum akhirnya fokus pikirannya kembali dengan cepat.

“Ceritakan sekarang.”

“Tapi itu bisa mengacaukan _timeline_ yang ada.”

Tom langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai. “Dan kau pikir aku yang kini berada di masa yang sama dengan diriku yang lain di masa depan tidak mengacaukannya juga?”

Ah, benar juga. Namun, yang Harry butuhkan saat ini adalah untuk mengulur waktu yang ada. “Aku tidak berpikir mereka akan percaya dengan pernyataan _I am Lord Voldemord_ darimu.”

Tom pun mendudukan diri di samping tubuh Harry, yang sebenarnya cukup menghina karena seakan seperti menyindir bahwa Tom bahkan tidak perlu berdiri untuk menghentikan ia jika kabur nanti.

“Sebab mereka bodoh. Mereka lebih suka terang-terangan mengabaikan fakta-fakta yang ada dibandingkan harus mengakui bahwa pemuda manis yang mereka sukai adalah versi remaja dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri.”

“Kerendahan hati yang kau tunjukan itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub,” ujar pemuda itu tanpa minat. Tom hanya menyeringai tajam ke arahnya.

“Begitupula upaya menyedihkanmu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gryffindor, tentu saja.”

Sejenak terjadi keheningan diantara mereka,

“Kakiku mulai terasa kram,” ujar Harry riang, yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari yang lain.

“Baguslah,” ujar Tom singkat. Terjadi jeda lain di dalam percakapan mereka. “Harry?”

“Ya?”

“Apakah kau lebih menikmati menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, sekarat dan berdarah karena kau masih bersikeras membuatku memaksa masuk ke dalam pikiranmu untuk informasi yang sebenarnya bisa kau berikan dengan mudah?”

“Jika itu agar aku mau mengatakan –”

“Tidak,” Tom melirik ke arah pemuda itu. “Ini pertanyaan serius.”

“Tidak juga.”

“Kupikir aku seharusnya tidak terkejut…”

“AKU TIDAK MENGIDAP _HERO COMPLEX_ , OKE!” teriak Harry marah, mengetahui arah pembicaraan tersebut bahkan sebelum kata-kata itu diucapkan. Tom pun mengelus rambut pemuda itu, mengacak-acaknya seperti seorang guru yang mengganggu.

“Aku tahu,” ejek pemuda itu. Namun ekspresinya berubah serius setelahnya, ketika tongkat Tom perlahan teracungkan. “Yah,” Tom menghela nafas. “Dan di sini aku berharap bisa melakukan satu dua percakapan denganmu setelah berurusan dengan wanita tua itu. Namun sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Kamar Rahasia itu sendiri, dan melihatnya secara langsung, bukan begitu?” Riddle pun berdiri, menawarkan seulas senyum dingin. Sebuah ayunan tongkat dan tubuh Harry pun langsung mengambang lembut.

“Ayo. Mungkin, jika aku beruntung, monster Slytherin itu akan memakanmu nanti.”

Mata Harry seketika itu juga melebar. Sialan.

Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa apa yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah versi manusia Voldemort yang lebih waras.

* * *

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan duduk di ruang kerjanya, di manor milik Malfoy, sambil menatap gelas anggur di tangan. Mata merahnya menyipit saat ia memandang ke arah seorang pirang di hadapannya saat itu.

“Kenapa aku baru mendengar hal ini sekarang, Lucius?” Ia menuntut penjelasan dengan nada dingin. Sang Malfoy senior menelan ludah paksa.

“Sebab saya masih baru saja menemukan identitas mereka, Tuanku,” balas pria itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Voldemort pun meneguk minumannya, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Jadi, Harry Potter adalah Harrison Evans, dan dirinya yang lebih muda pula para pengikutnya di masa lalu berada di Hogwarts saat ini. Betapa… menyusahkannya.

Dirinya yang lebih muda masih dikuasai oleh emosi, lemah dan rentan terhadap kematian. Kuat. Mereka berdua tentu saja. Kemarahannya pun memuncak. Berani sekali anak nakal itu berpura-pura menjadi temannya! Dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas sosok Evans, tapi ia tidak bisa ingat datang ke masa ini.

“Menyingkir dari hadapanku,” perintah pria itu tiba-tiba.

Si pirang tersentak, menundukan tubuh terburu-buru dan segera melarikan diri.

Pengecut. Menyedihkan. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang akan bisa sekuat dirinya nanti. Nah. Tapi sepertinya Voldemort memiliki beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengontrol kekacauan ini… ia harus memastikan Riddle memilih jalan menuju ke arah keabadian. Dengan seulas seringai, Voldemort pun mengeluarkan sebuah pena runcing dan selembar perkamen.

* * *

“Kau membunuh basilisknya,” suara Tom terdengar tanpa emosi, pertanda yang kurang menyenangkan bagi yang lain.

“Itu hanya untuk pertahanan diri,” balas Harry, merasa tak berdaya karena ia masih bergelantungan di udara. Tom meliriknya, mata pemuda itu tampak menggelap. Kemudian ia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya, dengan kasar menghilangkan efek mantra dari tubuh pemuda itu. Mata Harry melebar ketika tubuhnya dengan keras menghantam jatuh ke tanah. Sedetik kemudian Tom pun berdiri di atas tubuhnya, dengan satu kaki yang menekan ke arah tenggorokan. Harry masih merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tahu persis jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, Tom bisa, dan tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan, memberikan tekanan lebih pada kakinya untuk menghancurkan saluran pernafasannya begitu saja. Lagipula tekanan yang ia berikan saat itu juga sudah membuat pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman.

_“Aku akan membuat sebuah transaksi denganmu, Harry.”_

* * *

“Dimana Harry!” Zevi Prince mendongak, mencibir ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Bukankah dia teman baikmu?’

“Ya! Jadi jangan lupakan itu, kelelawar licik!”

Sepasang mata pemuda itu menyipit.

“Jaga lidahmu baik-baik, Singa,” ujar Zevi dingin. Semua Slytherin yang berada di sekitar mereka pun langsung menarik tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing. Si musang itu pun langsung merasa gugup, namun ia masih mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?”

oke, tuduhan yang satu itu sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Memang bocah ini berpikir siapa dirinya? Ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengenal dan perduli kepada Harry!

“Mati, sekarat, tidak akan pulih dengan cepat. Untuk seorang teman sebaik kalian, kalian tampaknya sedikit ceroboh, ya, untuk membiarkan ia berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Riddle yang sedang marah?”

Si darah lumpur tampak menggigit bibirnya.

“Kupikir mereka hanya bercanda saja! Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika mereka jarang bertengkar serius!” Sebuah observasi yang cerdas, tapi amat menjengkelkan. Gadis itu mungkin tahu semuanya, tapi dia tampaknya hanya mengetahui sedikit mengenai Tuannya ataupun Harry. “ _Well_ , kupikir –” Zevi rasa ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis itu, bukan berarti ia perduli juga, sih.

Mendadak Alphard berlari memasuki ruangan, rambutnya tampak kusut berantakan dan di wajahnya tergambar ekspresi panik yang amat ketara.

“Harry berada di rumah sakit sekarang! Ada darah tercecer di mana-mana!”

“Aku pasti akan membunuh Riddle,” ujar si pemuda berambut merah memaki.

“Itu bukan kesalahan Tom! Berani sekali kau menuduh!” teriak Alphard yang jarang sekali menunjukan kemarahannya. “Ini adalah kesalahan Pangeran Kegelapan sialan milikmu! Ia masuk ke dalam kepala Harry!”

Oh ya Tuhan yang Maha Pengasih.

Mereka semua pun langsung berlari.


	13. Bab 13

Dia bisa merasakan jika tubuh Harry menegang di bawah kakinya.

 _“Aku akan membuat sebuah transaksi denganmu, Harry,”_ desisnya pelan. Mata yang sewarna dengan mantra kutukan pembunuh itu bertemu dengan miliknya, tampak waspada tapi tidak terlihat gentar.

“Transaksi apa memang yang kau minta?” tanya Harry, meskipun terdengar parau akibat tekanan yang masih ada pada saluran pernafasannya. Tom menyukai pemuda itu, Harry benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan setiap orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Tom menaruh respeks kepada pemuda itu yang mana tidak pernah ia berikan untuk orang lain – ia tidak ingin memaksa Harry untuk berada di sisinya. Namun ia akan tetap berusaha. Sebab jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Harry, maka orang lain pun juga tidak akan bisa melakukannya. 

“Ini lebih ke semacam kontrak,” lanjut pemuda itu dengan lancar. “Apakah kau pernah mendengar pepatah ini? Mata dibalas dengan mata, dan gigi dibalas dengan gigi.”

“Jika mata dibalas dengan mata maka seluruh dunia pasti sudah buta.”

Tipikal sekali. Harry selalu harus sudah mempersiapkan jawaban balik dari mulut pintarnya itu, bukan begitu? Untuk seorang singa ia benar-benar memiliki mulut yang setajam pisau.

“Dunia ini memang sudah buta –” ujar Tom, berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sepasang mata Harry melebar. Pemuda itu lalu menatap kakinya, apa ia tadi menekan terlalu keras? Sebuah erangan kecil lolos dari mulut pemuda di bawahnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tidak perlu membuka koneksi mental yang mereka punya untuk mengetahui hal… Tunggu, koneksi mental? Ia pun segera berlutut ketika mata pemuda yang lain mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Tom pun mengumpat di dalam hati. 

Warna mata Harry seketika itu juga berubah menjadi merah darah. Dirinya dari masa depan? Wow, ia bisa mengendalikan Harry? Sungguh menarik ... itu sesuatu yang bisa ia dipertimbangkan nanti. Mengingat Harry memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk membuat ia melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh karena segala penolakannya untuk menerima perintah – bahkan ketika hal itu baik untuk kesehatannya sendiri.

 _“Well, well, well. Apa yang kita miliki di sini?”_ Tom menegang mendengar suara berdesis itu. Itu bukanlah Harry. Yang mana artinya adalah...

 _“Lord Voldemort?”_ tanya pemuda itu dengan suara tenang. Seulas senyum terbentuk, terlihat amat mengerikan dan begitu berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri hingga hampir sulit untuk ia kenali. Hampir. Sebab simpul di sudut bibir itu sudah jelas adalah miliknya.

_“Halo, Tom. Perlu kukatakan, tidak setiap hari kau bisa bertemu dengan dirimu sendiri yang lain seperti saat ini.”_

_“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Harry?”_ tanya pemuda itu berbahaya. Sepasang mata merah dengan pupil tipis layaknya ular itu menyipit menatapnya.

_“Tenangkan kembali dirimu, nak. Bocah ini hanyalah sebuah kosekuensi kecil bagi kita berdua.”_

_“Tidak,”_ Tom membantah. _“Harry adalah sebuah kosekuensi kecil untukmu. Sebab ia lebih menarik dan memiliki banyak guna jika untukku.”_ Mata itu tampak berkilat hijau kembali untuk beberapa saat. Oh, anak yang baik.

 _“Jangan bodoh!”_ suara Voldemort, lagi. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari luka di dahi Harry, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan karena invasi yang terjadi. Tatapan dari sepasang mata Tom, pun auranya, menggelora saat itu juga.

Dia tidaklah bodoh, dan ia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mengatakan sebaliknya, bahkan jika itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi makhluk semacam itu? Sesosok ular mirip monster yang terpaksa menyakiti seorang remaja? Menyedihkan sekali. Lord Voldemort tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam standar penjahat biasa seperti itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Harry, kecuali ia – dan itu berarti hanyalah IA, bahkan juga bukan dirinya yang lain... dan demi Salazar, bukankah kalimat itu benar-benar terdengar aneh di telinga?

 _“Ya,”_ selanya dengan dingin. _“Sekarang, bisakah aku mendapatkan Harry kembali? Sebab kami tadi sedang membahas sesuatu sebelum kau datang menyela.”_ Ucapan itu mungkin diakhiri dengan tanda tanya, namun itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Dan mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu. Mata Voldemort pun kembali menyipit.

“Berani sekali kau –” ujarnya; mereka kembali beralih menggunakan bahasa sekali lagi. Tom menyeringai kejam, mengamati bagaimana dirinya dari masa depan mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. Cih. Ia tidak mungkin akan kehilangan ketenangannya seperti itu. Siapa sebenarnya penipu ini?

“Oh, aku memang berani – dan kau seharusnya tahu jika aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali,” ejeknya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia pun ikut memasuki kepala Harry.

Penipu itu mungkin memiliki koneksi mental dengan pemuda bermata hijau itu, namun begitupula dengan dirinya. Ia juga lebih memiliki keuntungan karena saat ini lebih dekat dengan Harry. Itu, dan juga karena Tom selalu lebih baik dalam segala hal.

* * *

Tom mendongak menatap kerumunan yang mendadak mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, kerutan kecil tampak jelas di wajahnya.

“Harry!” si darah-lumpur bergigi kelinci menjerit, berlari mendekat. Tom hampir memutar kedua bola matanya, namun sayangnya tidak ada seorang _Lord_ yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu, jadi ia menahan diri.

“Kau tahu jika dia tidak bisa mendengarmu, bukan?” tanya pemuda itu lembut. Si Granger memerah, langsung memelototinya.

“Tutup mulutmu, Tom. Ini semua salahmu!” Huh. Gadis itu memanggilnya Tom.

“Kesalahanku?” ulangnya dengan nada yang berbahaya. “Katakan, bagaimana bisa ini adalah kesalahanku? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan kepala mungil manisnya itu, kau tahu.”

“Aku selalu tahu jika kau memang menyimpan suatu perasaan kepadaku, Tommy sayang,” bisik suara lemah namun masih bisa terdengar mengejek. Pemuda itu pun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Harry. Masalah si darah-lumpur dan si pengkhianat darah bisa ia tangani nanti.

“Oh,” ia menggeram lembut. “Tentu saja, cintaku. Sebab kau hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat jiwaku tetap utuh. Aku takut aku lebih baik mati saja dibandingkan harus menjalani hidup tanpa dirimu,” ujarnya mendramatisasi, sambil meletakan salah satu tangannya di depan dada. Harry mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda itu, seulas seringai tampak jelas di wajahnya.

“Terlalu jauh, Tom, kau memaknainya terlalu jauh,” jawabnya. Jeda sejenak. Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya menatap kosong ke arah keduanya, sedangkan para Slytherin malah tertawa terbahak. “Sepertinya setelah ini aku tidak akan berani menatap langsung dirimu dari masa depan lagi.”

Tom menyeringai.

“Aku tahu.”

“Bajingan.” Harry pun mendudukan dirinya perlahan, melihat ke sekeliling sambil memegangi kepalanya.

“Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sudah terjadi?” si pemuda berambut merah bertanya. Harry pun mengangguk, lalu meringis sedikit setelahnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya Volds, tidak begitu serius –”

“–Voldemort. Lord Voldemort!” koreksi para Slytherin otomatis, menunjukan kesetiaan mereka. Tom pun menyeringai menatap ekspresi para singa setelahnya. Di bodoh yang sok suci. Ah, ya. Ia masih membutuhkan nama untuk mereka. Kesatria Walpurgis tidak terdengar buruk juga, namun nama itu tidak begitu cocok dengan Melawan-sang-Kematian maupun tanda Morsmorde (atau yang artinya mengambil segigit dari kematian). Hei, mengambil segigit dari kematian ... Pelahap Maut. Sepertinya nama itu berpotensi. Meh. Meskipun mungkin dengan sedikit kerja keras untuk membuatnya bisa benar-benar bermakna.

“Ya, ya,” kata Harry. “Pokoknya, Volds ternyata tidak terlalu senang dengan pengkhianatan terang-terangan yang kulakukan ke pihak kegelapan. Dan entah kenapa, moodnya tampak semakin memburuk ketika aku mengatakan jika ingin menjadi seorang penghianat dan masuk ke dalam pihak kegelapan, maka semenjak awal kau haruslah berasal dari pihak kegelapan itu sendiri. Kenapa, ya?”

Dan Harry masih bisa-bisanya bertanya-tanya mengapa sebagian besar Kesatria-nya di masa depan menginginkan pemuda itu mati. Tom memutar kedua bola mata memikirkannya.

“Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau berhenti membuatnya marah,” usul Tom, dan hampir terbahak melihat ekspresi yang semua orang tunjukan. Para Kesatrianya masih lupa siapa si Pangeran Kegelapan yang dimaksudkan. Sedangkan anak buah Harry: anggap saja mereka mengerti. Mereka menatap pemuda itu, melemparkan tatapan heran bagaimana bisa ia dan Harry membicarakan hal semacam itu dengan begitu mudah. Hah! Dasar pecundang.

“Ah, ia nanti jadi bosan,” balas Harry. Kata-kata itu memang diucapkan dengan tanpa sepenuh hati, namun tatapan Harry yang ditujukan kepadanya tampak begitu serius ketika mengucapkanhal itu. Tom memberikan anggukan kecil mengerti yang hampir tak terlihat. Tidak, ia tidak akan memunculkan Basilick lagi nanti. Memaafkan dan melupakan semua yang terjadi… _well_.

“Barangkali – agak terdengar menyedihkan juga,” jawab Tom. Pembicaraan itu pun berlanjut hingga beberapa waltu kemudian, penuh dengan basa-basi dan kepalsuan.

“Jadi, um. Bagaimana aku bisa berpindah ke sini dari ...” Jeda sejenak. “tempat dimana Voldemort menyerangku?” tanya Harry. Oh. Sial. Padahal ia sudah berharap Harry tidak akan menanyakan hal yang satu itu.

“Tom menggendongmu tadi.”

Alphard, si idiot bodoh itu; sudah dipastikan akan mati setelah ini. Si Black itu benar-benar membutuhkan pelajaran agar bisa belajar menutup mulutnya.

“Sungguh?” Harry langsung menatapnya, terkejut dan sedikit malu. Tom pun mengangguk kaku.

“Kau berhutang satu baju baru padaku. Darah di sana benar-benar sulit untuk dihilangkan.”

“Akan kucatat,” jawab Harry, lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan cukup lama.

“Oke, semua orang ayo keluar!” Madam Pomfrey bergegas masuk, tampak terlecehkan. “Harry, Kepala Sekolah ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar.”

Oh senangnya. Tom tidak bergerak sedikit pun sebagaimana halnya yang lain. Lagipula mereka akan membicarakan mengenai dirinya nanti, jadi itu artinya ia akan tetap tinggal. Harry pun menatapnya, mengerti, namun ekspresi wajahnya mengeras hingga menjadi sebuah topeng yang sulit terbaca ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tampaknya interogasi akan dimulai. Sejenak, Harry menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

_“Terimakasih, untuk semuanya.”_

_“Apa –”_ ia mencoba bertanya.

Kepala Sekolah pun berjalan masuk, tak ada binar ceria di matanya.

Sedankan Tom pun tak jadi bertanya karena terhalangi sebuah jubah berwarna-warni yang dapat membakar mata seketika itu juga.

Sial.


End file.
